


Silver and Moonlight

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scallisaac Victorian AU. Scott and Isaac are policemen(and werewolves), Allison is a shadowy, nighttime protector of the innocent. they team up to fight a darach-y type villain who's terrorizing whitechapel. And have lot's of sex, they team up for that too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing a historical au! But, WARNING: if you are here for historical accuracy you probably shouldn't be. I know a little bit about the time period but the emphasis is on the little. If you're here for some fun period scallisaac then that's probably more what this will be. apologies for the few words of french i use, i just put them through babelfish. Also i know Stiles would probably be too young to be a doctor but go with it. This first chapter is a little long because I had to do a lot of exposition. there will be more, and more explicit sex in later chapters. self betad.

London, 1887

When Sergeants McCall and Lahey came upon the body of the unconscious man, it was arranged in the usual way: his hands bound and his feet entangled in a snare that had been cunningly set up in the alley where they found him. He had been found unconscious by a local, not an uncommon occurrence in Whitechapel, but the fact that he had been tied up and with no visible marks of violence on him was uncommon enough to make the usually skittish residents of one of the foremost slums of London alert the police.

Scott knelt down in front of the man and took a deep breath through his nose, letting his senses stretch out, letting that supernatural, primal part of him, slip into place.

“Chloroform again.” He said, looking up to where Isaac stood behind him.

“I smell it too,” Isaac murmured. He left Scott for a moment, stepping over the snare and walking to the other end of the alley and bending down to pick up what Scott knew would be a sprig of a delicate purple flower around the stem of which was tied a small note. Isaac he picked it up, a strange, intense look in his eyes.

“Wolfsbane. It’s _her_ again.”

Scott nodded. He had never doubted it. He went to Isaac and untied the piece of paper, unrolling it to find a short missive written in a now familiar hand.

_A wife beater and a notorious blackmailer, you will find proof of the latter in his pocket- La Flèche Argentèe_

Isaac had already stepped away to riffle through the man’s pockets and as Scott finished reading held out a neatly bound bundle of letters.

Over the past months they had come across scenes like this more and more frequently: criminals practically delivered to them on a silver platter caught in clever snares and traps, or on one memorable occasion pinned to the ground by multiple arrows in the man’s clothing; and all of them accompanied by a sprig of wolfsbane and a short account of their crimes. The various thieves, pimps, extortionists, and general villains where always relatively unharmed except for the fact that they had been knocked out using chloroform, presumably after being caught. There was always some proof of their wrongdoing left on their person and they had yet to find any of those captured who did not deserve to be. Scott had no doubt the letter’s Isaac held would be between the man on the ground and his unfortunate “clients”.

The last constant was the most intriguing and the one that tugged at something deep inside Scott: the faint, teasing smell of lavender, vanilla and _woman,_ the lingering shadow of their mysterious vigilante’s scent. It had been there every time a new person had been found caught. Scott breathed in deeply now and caught it, underneath the dirt and filth of the London streets and the smell of chloroform it was there. He looked up to catch Isaac doing the exact same thing. He knew his fellow policeman and partner in preventing crime was just as curious about this woman as he was.

Isaac tucked the wolfsbane into his pocket along with the letters from the man’s pocket.

Scott looked to the mouth of the alley and saw that a small crowd had gathered. They would need to remove the body. Unfortunately neither Scott nor Isaac’s uncanny sense of smell would mean anything in an official report of how the man had come to be unconscious. 

“We’ll have to take him to Stiles.” Scott said, cutting through the ropes binding the man’s feet to the trap. He left the hand bindings, Stiles would likely be thankful for them when the man awoke.

Together he and Isaac hoisted the man up between them and with the help of a constable, who parted the gawping crowd, made their way a few blocks south to the offices of Dr. “Stiles” Stilinski, a forensic surgeon as well as Scott’s best friend from childhood. They finally reached his offices and left their prize still unconscious and handcuffed to a waiting room chair to go in search of the good doctor.

“Stiles!” Scott called out as the climbed the stairs to his consulting rooms.

When they entered he and Isaac stopped short not only at the sight of the bloody and bruised body of a young woman on the operating table but also at the presence of Detective Inspector Derek Hale who was looming over it in his usually dark, slightly threatening way.

A year or so ago seeing Derek would have felt like a swift kick to the chest. It had been Derek who had found Scott after he had been bitten. He had been a constable on the beat back then and he could still remember the menacing shadow that had jumped out at him that night, could still remember the seering pain in his side, the cold, shivering fear. It was Derek who had found him and told him what he was, shown him what it meant to be a werewolf.  And together he and Derek and hunted down the alpha haunting the streets of Whitechapel, Derek’s own uncle, and ended his reign of terror. Sometimes he was grateful to Derek, for the help that he had given him. Other times he bitterly resented him, a constant reminder of the way his life had been changed, of the curse he now bore.

He felt Isaac tense behind him and knew he wasn’t the only one unpleasantly surprised to see the Inspector. Isaac had grown up in the slums where he had sharpened his sarcastic wit and his fierceness working as a petty thief for his father. And he would have stayed there if he hadn’t turned informant for Derek. If there was one thing Scott had to give Derek credit for it was seeing Isaac’s potential. He had given Isaac the bite, and with it the courage to escape his father and, with Derek and Scott’s help, join the police force. Isaac and Scott had grown close, despite the fact that Derek was Isaac’s sire. At the thought of how his and Isaac’s bond had grown, warmth momentarily bloomed in Scott’s chest. At least something pure and good had come from this.  

Feeling that the silence had gone on long enough, Scott nodded to Derek.

“Scott!” Stiles said, who had been immersed in his examination of the body. Scott stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder.

“We’ve got another present from the Silver Arrow in your waiting room.”

“Another?” Derek asked, looking up at them.

“Yes. She’s starting to put us to shame.” Isaac quipped, a note of admiration in his voice.

“She’s a _vigilante_.” Derek growled.

“Why are you so sure it’s a woman?” Stiles asked.

“We can smell it.” Scott answered, shrugging.

“I should have known.” Stiles said with a smirk.

Scott approached the body, curious about the marks of violence that he could see.

“How did she die?” he asked.

“That is a much more interesting question than you could know.”

“Why?”

Stiles moved to stand opposite Scott near the poor woman’s head.

“She died from strangulation,” he said, pointing to some bruising on the throat, “but not manually, it was something very thin, wire probably. But as you can see she also had her throat cut,” he indicated the deep bloody cut across the neck, “And she suffered a blow to the head” he concluded, lifting her head up gently to show him.

“We found her this morning tied to a lamppost.” Derek added

“A bit excessive isn’t it. If you just wanted to kill someone.” Isaac interjected

“Yes. Supernaturally excessive.” Stiles answered.

Scott, Isaac and Derek all looked to Stiles with what Scott was sure were identical  expressions or concern.

“You think it’s another werewolf?” Scott asked. Part of him bristled wanting to contradict the idea that all werewolves were violent beasts. The other half remembered Peter Hale and the deep deranged red of his eyes.

“I think it could be any number of things. I’ll have to do some research”

Scott gazed at the many, many bookcases lining the room. Having his best friend get bitten by a werewolf had spurred Stiles’ already extreme thirst for knowledge, particularly about the supernatural and the occult. If his patients had cared to look they would have seen not only the normal medical texts but books with names like, _Spirit’s and Spector’s of Ancient Gaul_ or _Mythical Beast’s of the Orient: A Compendium._

“You think there are things out there more dangerous than us?” Isaac asked. Scott could tell he had said it half in jest, but Stiles answered in complete seriousness.

“I know there are.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

An afternoon breeze blew across London and made its way to the back garden of Lord Argent and his daughter Allison felt it. It blew through the few strands of loose hair at the nape of her neck and across her face that was tilted up towards the sun. Spring was finally here and she was sitting on a stone bench trying to enjoy it as much as she could. By all rights she should be wearing a hat and holding a parasol to protect her fair skin, but she relished the feel of the sun. She was tired from her exploits last night and needed the energy it might give her. Her hands were folded in her lap and she absentmindedly rubbed the scar at the base of her thumb, one of a few mementos she carried from the night before.

It felt good, felt good to be using her training again, using it to protect and guard. The training her father had spent her childhood giving her, the training that she had learned to use alongside him to fight the shadowy creatures that most people didn’t believe existed. Not all of them, only the ones that were a danger to innocent people, who killed and maimed, who were monster’s regardless of what physical form they took.

She had felt those skills rusting ever since her mother had passed away.  Her father had retreated into himself, had moved them from their Gloucestershire estate to crowded, foggy London, and had stopped hunting although he kept the tools of the trade, still occasionally consulted with friends who were hunters. Allison had understood, had felt a storm of her own brewing inside her at her mother’s death, but at the same time she had felt stifled. She had never been a society belle, never cared for the latest fashions, didn’t even wear a corset unless she had to. Here, in the bustling hub of London, among the false and feckless members of the upper class she felt confined.

Or at least she had until she wandered away from the prim and proper hedges of Whitehall and the west end and had seen the state that the slums of the city were in, the way the people there were exploited and terrorized. They had made her hungry again, had made her bow arm practically itch.

But her nighttime ventures did take their toll, so here she was, sitting in the garden, trying to forget about the guests that would soon be arriving to whatever soiree or tea party her father had arranged for this afternoon. _To help us blend in_ , he kept saying. Allison couldn’t help thinking that she could do a better job of blending in if she had been given a wide swath of forest to camouflage herself in.

She heard her father’s footsteps before his shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes to see a kind smile on his face.

“I hate to interrupt you but our guests are starting to arrive.”

“Is Miss Martin here yet?” she asked. She was sure most of the ton disliked her as much as she disliked them, but Lydia Martin had proved to be the best of them and had become a true friend. Unlike Allison she was the darling of the London onlookers, but underneath her beautiful face was a soul as fiery as her red hair. Her father smiled.

“She is indeed, and has been asking for you most vehemently.”

“I’ll be right in.” she assured her father, squeezing his hand.

He returned to the house and Allison allowed herself one final deep breath of fresh air and stood. On her way across the garden she bent down to run her hands over the bed of wolfsbane she had had planted. The feel of the petals against her hand reminded her of the dark alleyways of Whitechapel, and of the two police sergeants who had found so many of her prisoners. Her father still knew the whereabouts of every werewolf in town and the wolfsbane had started out simply as a way of signing her work. But now it had turned into…she still wasn’t sure. A taunt, a threat, a peace offering…?

She stood, brushed herself off and headed into the house while the image of two men, on tall and lean with sandy blond curls, the other with inky black hair and sharp features seem to waft through her mind on the breeze. It was there and then it was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------

Night slowly swallowed up London, the shadows spreading, forcing the residents to create their own light with candles, gas lamps, even occasionally electricity.

Isaac lit a lamp in the rooms he shared with Scott as he made his way to his room. He needed to wash. A long day on the streets of the city had left him feeling filthy. He took off his uniform jacket, hanging it carefully in his closet and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt, suspenders and trousers.

He poured some warm water the land lady had brought up for him into a basin on his dressing table and splashed it on his face. He picked up a bar of fresh, lemon scented soap, lathering it up and rubbing it over his face and neck.  Soap and clean water had been luxuries when he was growing up and now that he could afford them they were a pleasant indulgence. He loved finding different scents that he liked, loved the way they lingered on his skin. This one was new, and he was enjoying the citrusy crispness. He slipped off his suspenders and removed his undershirt so he could wash his chest and back.

He heard Scott’s footsteps on the stairs. They paused in his doorway.

“Lemon.” Scott said softly, “New?”

Isaac nodded. Scott’s footsteps got closer as he toweled off his torso.

“It’s gorgeous. I smelt it downstairs the second it hit the water. And then your skin.”

Isaac tosses the towel aside as Scott pressed up against his back, burying his face between Isaac’s shoulder blades to breathe him in and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Isaac closed his eyes and leant back into Scott’s strong, solid form. Sometimes he still felt like he was dreaming. This thing between them was so new he sometimes thought it was just another fevered imagining(of which he had had many since meeting Scott). They had only stumbled into bed a few weeks ago(literally in their case, they had just gotten off an adrenaline fueled case that had left them both with various bruises; it had led to some clumsy but satisfying lovemaking). Scott moved to nose at the back of his neck, kissing it, his tongue toying with Isaac’s earlobe. Isaac hummed in pleasure. Scott reached one of his hands down, caressing Isaac’s stomach until he reached his trousers. Isaac was hard by now but Scott teased him, brushing over his erection and dipping into his pocket instead, pulling out the cut of wolfsbane they had found that morning.

“You still have this. Should I be jealous?” Scott joked, spinning Isaac around to look at him, holding the wolfsbane between them.

“No—not jealous. I’ve just been thinking about her. She’s just---”

“Don’t worry, I understand. She’s intriguing.”

Isaac plucked the flower from Scott’s hand.

“She must know what we are.”

“Yes. But how?”

Isaac, wanting to banish the worried look on Scott’s face tucked the flower behind his lovers ear. Scott smiled.

“How do I look?”

“Lovely.” _As always._

Isaac leaned forward and kissed him, sighing away the day of hard work against Scott’s warm mouth. The flower fell to the floor as Isaac ran his hands through Scott’s hair, pulling him closer.

There would be time for slow and sensual later, right now Isaac needed to touch desperately, needed to feel the day slip away. He guided Scott to his bed( _their bed_ his heart said, Scott had been using his own room less and less). They were both eager and flushed as Scott laid back unbuttoning his pants and stripping them off. Isaac discarded his own and slipped between Scott’s legs, taking one of his nipples into his mouth as he thrust against the soft Skin of Scott’s hip and stomach. Scott mimicked the motion their cock’s occasionally grinding against each other as they both moaned. Scott grabbed Isaac’s arse pulling him to him and slipping a finger between his cheeks. He gently rubbed at Isaac’s hole.

“I love you like this,” Scott breathed, “beautiful and desperate.”

 Isaac trembled and came. Scott held tight his arse thrusting faster and harder until he followed.

They had made a mess and Isaac couldn’t care less as he moved off of Scott to lie at his side, his heart still thrumming, his skin hot. He supposed he should be glad their land lady and none of their other lodgers were werewolves because their secret would have been out the moment any of their neighbors stepped into their rooms and took a sniff. As it was Isaac simply enjoyed the heady mix of smells that surrounded them: come and sweat and lemon. And the whisper of wolfsbane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac, Scott and Allison have a surprise encounter in Hyde Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had a few more scenes planned for this chapter but boy did it get away from me. So they'll be in the next one, hopefully with some threesome sexy times(or close to it). i'm a sherlock holmes fan so i couldn't resist using the "friend and colleague" line. Also I'm not sure if scott and isaac could have lived where i put them but Threadneedle St. is one of the awesomest street names ever and I wanted to use it. self betad as usual.

The next day was a rare day off for Isaac and Scott and Scott planned on using it well. He awoke first and stretched luxuriously, the bright morning sunlight warming his skin. He turned to see Isaac still asleep beside him. The other man was always unfairly handsome, but with his face quiet and peaceful in sleep and kissed by the sun he looked ethereally beautiful. His long lashes brushed his flushed cheeks and his full lips were pouting slightly. They looked like some delicious sugary treat and Scott couldn’t resist having a taste. He pressed his lips to Isaac’s gently, depositing small darting pecks until he felt Isaac begin to stir.

“Good morning,” Isaac murmured and Scott felt his smile against his lips.

Scott moved to straddle Isaac, his kisses deepening and for several blissful moments they lie there letting their mouths entwine, exchanging lazy kisses. Eventually Scott pulled away.

“We can’t stay in bed all day” he said

“Is that a challenge? Besides you’re the one who started it.”

“Only because it knew it was the most efficient way to wake you up.”

Scott slid out of bed and began to dress. As he picked his trousers off the floor his fingers  brushed over the piece of wolfsbane that had fallen their the night before. On a whim he picked it up and tucked it into his pocket.

Once they were both presentable(which took longer than it should have thanks to Isaac’s attempts to get Scott back into bed) they went down to the living room to enjoy the breakfast their land lady had laid out for them. Along with a telegram. Scott took a sip of tea as he read,

**Scott**

**Two more bodies found stop**

**Both killed in same way stop**

**Must be pattern stop**

**Will interview families and update you stop**

**Stiles**

“Two more bodies have been found, just like the one we saw yesterday. Strangled, throats cut and heads bashed in.” Scott said, handing the telegram to Isaac, “Stiles is going to interview the families to try and see if there’s a connection.”

“I pity them the awkward questions they'll get asked. And Stiles for having to ask them.”

“I wonder what it could be if it isn’t another wolf. Or just your everday human murderer.” Scott wondered aloud.

Isaac bit thoughtfully into a piece of toast.

“I don’t know. But if it had been a wolf surely there would have been claw and bite marks. It must be something, or someone else.”

After breakfast Isaac and Scott decided to take advantage of the warm spring weather by taking a walk in Hyde Park. Much of London seemed to have had the same idea; the park was bustling with people. Spring was everywhere: the flowers had just begun to bloom, dappling the park with color and as they strolled beside the Serpentine Isaac saw two Swan’s swimming along followed by a line of signets. As Scott walked beside him Isaac’s fingers itched to reach out and grab his, to be able to hold his lover’s hand in the spring sunlight.

Just as he was lamenting this fact, he took a deep breath and it was there, on the breeze: lavender and vanilla and a particular scent that was just _her_. She was here He looked around frantically trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

“What is it?” Scott asked, noticing Isaac’s agitation.

“It’s her. The arrow. She’s here.”

He watched as Scott scented the air and caught the smell of her. His eyes widened and he reflexively grabbed Isaac’s shoulder.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know---“Isaac answered, but then he noticed two women standing under a nearby tree. One of them had flaming red hair and an attractive but slightly haughty face. She was holding a small dog. Isaac was sure that Society classes would have hailed her as great beauty and he could not argue with them. But it was the other woman who truly caught his attention.

She was beautiful. It was not simply her lush black hair or the dimples that he saw as she smiled at something her friend said; it was the way she held herself, the strength he could see in her brown eyes.

“There.” He told Scott, “That’s her.”

They had both wondered about the identity of the mysterious savior of Whitechapel for so long that for a moment they were slightly awestruck. This proper English beauty was the efficient, ruthless hunter who had been taking on dangerous criminals night after night. And winning.  The red haired friend placed her dog on the ground and the two women began to walk away. Scott made to go after her.

“What are you going to do?” Isaac asked, grabbing him by the arm.

“I don’t know but…we have to talk to her, don’t we?’ he asked, although he sounded unsure, “We should at least tell her about the bodies Stiles found. There’s a killer wandering around Whitechapel and she could be in danger. Or she could even know something we don’t.”

Isaac hesitated.

“You can’t tell me you don’t want to know who she is. What her _name_ is.”

It was true. Isaac let go and followed Scott as they made their way to the two women. The red haired friends dog had managed to escape it’s owners grasp and she was currently chasing after it while it chased after another dog. For a moment the dark haired woman was alone. They took their chance.

“Excuse me, Miss?” Scott said.

The woman turned and Isaac saw recognition cross her face. They had been right, she knew what they were and apparently she knew them specifically. She had seen them before. In a second she cleared her face, her features turning to a look of surprised innocence. Isaac almost smiled. She would have done just as well working on the other side of the law.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“I believe you do, better than we know you. And I believe this,” Scott pulled the wolfsbane from his pocket, “is yours.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Allison felt her breath catch in her throat and for a moment she was at a loss for words.

They had found her.

She had known that the police had their suspicions, had known that she was flirting with danger by signing her crimes, but she had never dreamed that they would be able to find her. She was always careful to cover her tracks and there were so many steps between the Silver Arrow, deliverer of vigilante justice in the slums of London and Miss Allison Argent the obscure daughter of an even more obscure lord.

But here they were, Sergeant’s Lahey and McCall(she didn’t know their Christian names) a standing in front of her looking, something in her had to acknowledge, even handsomer than they had the few times she had seen them from afar.

Lydia gave her time to gather her thoughts by reappearing, having finally recaptured Prada.

“Allison, do you know these… _gentlemen?”_

Allison didn’t know how to answer at first. She didn’t know what they wanted, but they hadn’t arrested her. Yet. They didn’t even seem to be threatening her.

“Uh..yes they’re…old friends. Would you give us a moment please Lydia?”

Lydia’s beautiful lips turned down in a scowl.

“Very well,” she said, “I’ll go and find mother. Don’t be long, it looks as though it might rain.”

Indeed, in that fickle way spring had, some dark clouds had appeared on the horizon.

Mr. McCall seemed pleased and relieved. He tucked the wolfsbane back into his pocket for now and took a step closer to her so he could lower his voice.

“I’m Scott McCall, this is my friend and colleague Isaac Lahey. I suspect you already know that we’re policemen.”

Allison nodded, not wanting to speak just yet if she didn’t have to.

“I also suspect you know _what we are_?” Scott asked. Both of them were looking at her intently.

“Yes. I'm---I'm Allison Argent. Lord Argent's daughter. How---how did you _find_ me?”

“Well, we are policemen.” Isaac quipped.

“None of the other officers found me” she pointed out.

Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,

“There was a scent each time we found one of your conquests. It was here again today.”

Allison had to suppress a hysterical giggle. They had tracked her like a couple of curious pups.

“Are you going to arrest me?” she asked, finding her composure and standing up straighter, looking them both in the eye.

Scott shook his head.

“No, we---“

And at that moment it began to drizzle. And a second later it began to rain. And in another second it began to pour.

Isaac beckoned her and Scott to follow him to the shelter of a large copse of trees. She ran after them but after only a few steps slipped against a wet tree stump. A jolt of pain shot up her leg; she had twisted that ankle the other night. Isaac fell back and grabbed her hand, steadying her so they could duck underneath the trees, making their way to the center where it was driest.

“Are you ok?” Scott asked.

“I’m fine. I twisted that ankle the other night when… well you know when. I thought it had healed.”

“Here,” Scott pulled off his coat and draped it over a grimy, moist rock, gesturing for her to sit.

“I’ll ruin it.”

“It’s not expensive enough to ruin.” Scott's lips quirked into a smile and it was like a ray of sunshine peeking through the clouds.

She sat, being careful of her ankle. To her surprise Isaac knelt in front of her with his hand held out.

“If you’ll let me, I think I could help.”

Her ankle throbbed. She pulled up her sodden skirt, letting her foot rest in his hand. At his touch she suddenly because very aware that she was alone in a secluded place with two very handsome men to whom she was baring her leg. She had never seen them this close. She could almost count Isaac's long lashes tht framed eyes the color the sky had been that morning; could trace with her gaze his high cheekbones and full lips. She took in the pleasantly sharp curve of Scott's nose and chin, the warmth of his brown eyes, like the sun shining through autumn leaves. She shivered, and she knew it wasn’t from her wet clothes. Her heart jumped when she felt Isaac gently grasp her ankle. She braced herself for pain but instead, she felt warmth, as though she had just dipped her foot in a freshly drawn bath. She looked down and saw the veins in Isaac’s hand darkening to black. When he took his hand away she felt slightly bereft, but her ankle didn’t hurt at all.

“Thank you,” she breathed, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“It comes in handy.” Scott said from beside her. She turned so she could see both of them.

“I hate to look a gift horse in the mouth, but surely you should be clapping me in irons, not healing me.”

“Perhaps we should,” Scott replied.

“Then why aren’t you?”

“You knew what we were but _you_ didn’t hunt _us_ down. Why not? Most people would have.”

“My father is a hunter of supernatural creatures. He taught me everything he knew. But we only hunt those who are a danger to innocent people. Those who are true monsters. You are not.”

Isaac shrugged.

“We feel the same way about you. We think you are doing a lot of good. Even more than we can, on occasion.”

“How did you even know we were werewolves?” Scott asked.

Allison raised a supercilious eyebrow.

“My father has his ways. He knows every werewolf in London, perhaps even in England.”

Isaac and Scott exchanged a look. They seemed very close, able to communicate silently with just a movement or an expression. She almost felt as though she were interrupting something intimate when she next spoke,

“If you’re not taking to jail then why did you speak to me?

Scott’s expression turned slightly contrite and Isaac’s gaze turned to the ground.

“We…we were _curious_.” Scott finally said, “You’ve been such a mystery for so long. We wanted to know who you were.”

Allison felt absurdly flattered. He _had_ been carrying the cut of wolfsbane in his pocket after all. She had thought it was just coincidence, or that they had expected to find her here. But could it have been because they had been thinking of her. For some reason she liked being a mystery.

“Curiousity wasn’t the only reason though,” Isaac stated, his expression turning serious.

“Yes,” Scott said, remembering himself, “there have been a series of murder in Whitechapel over the past few days. They were bloody and brutal. The victims were killed by strangulation but their throats were also cut and their skulls beaten in. They were all found tied to something, a lamppost or a tree. We think they may be something other than normal killings.”

“You think it might be supernatural?” Now this was truly interesting. Had her father heard any whispers about this, she wondered.

“We believe so. We wanted to warn you, but also to see if you knew or had seen anything.” Isaac told her, “After all you must have a thorough knowledge of the city’s streets to go about so well concealed.”

Allison felt a smile tugging at her lips.

“For an officer of the law you sound far too admiring of my ability to sneak around.” She teased.

Isaac gave her a look that, had it been given physical form, could have made her wet clothes steam.

“I was not always a policeman, and I know talent when I see it.”

Scott laughed deeply behind her. She knew this must be some inside joke between them. When she looked questioningly at Scott he explained.

“Isaac used to be a thief when he was young. But I promise he’s completely reformed.”

“Almost completely,” Isaac assured her with a wink.

Moments ago she had been afraid these two men would arrest her and yet here she was positively enjoying herself in their company. It felt strange. She could see very little of Hyde Park from their hiding place amongst the trees, it almost felt as though they had been transported to some sheltered country spot and that they were the only people for miles. _The only people…._

“Oh good lord, Lydia!” she gasped out, “My friend, the one who was with me, she’ll be worried about where I am, i simply dissapeared! I really have to go.”

She stood and handed Scott back his coat, now marred by a damp spot. She looked up at the sky through the leaves.

“It’s only drizzling now, I’ll take my chances. Thank you for---well for not arresting me in front of half of London. And for the warning. If I find anything out I will let you know.” Scott nodded.

“We live near Queen’s Street bridge, on Threadneedle street, Mrs. Babbage’s boarding house.”

She gave herself only a moment to look back at them, their faces illuminated by the dim light that slipped past the canopy of leaves. And then she went, practically sprinting across the sodden grass, hardly even feeling the light drizzle on her face. Isaac and Scott. Their names were like some small, secret treasure that had been revealed by the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott get an unexpected visitor after Allison has an encounter with the mysterious whitechapel killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness i have been so productive, please don't expect this level of updates in the future, i will try but it may not happen. I'm just really enjoying this story. I realized while editing it that this chapter contains a lot of isaac and scott fanboying over allison for which i make all apologies. There is some non-graphic violence in this chapter. I feel safe in saying that there will be sexy tiems next chapter yay!!. self betad as usual.

_Allison Argent._

A few days, and no new bodies, later the name still felt like it was on the tip of Scott’s tongue, just waiting to be said.

Scott was sitting in a chair by the fire trying to finish the final volume of Mr. James' _The Bostonians_ but his eyes kept getting lost in the flames, seeing a tendril of Allison's dark hair or a flash of her smile.  He wondered it she was out there tonight, wondered if he would step out onto the streets and London would feel different for her presence.

“What do you see in the fireplace that’s so interesting?” Isaac asked. He was sitting opposite Scott, sipping on a glass of wine. They had both stripped down to their trousers and shirts and Scott admired the lines of isaac’s body he could see,“Miss Argent perhaps?” Isaac continued.

“Perhaps,” Scott admitted.

“I can’t blame you. I kept hoping I might see here when I was on duty the other night, that I would turn a corner and she would be there. I think she might be one of the few people I would happy to meet in a dark alley.” Scott smiled.

“She is extraordinary.” He shook his head, “The way we’re talking I’m not sure which one of us should be more jealous.” He had meant it half jokingly, but Isaac sat forward and took his hand.

“I don’t want to be jealous.”

Scott wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but something in Isaac’s eyes steadied him. He leant forward and caught Isaac’s lips. He tasted the tart bite of the wine and the warmth of Isaac underneath.  Isaac set down his glass and straddled Scott’s lap. Scott grabbed Isaac’s thighs, caressing them up and down , brushing over the swell of his arse. He held him close while their mouths came together again, chased after each other and as Isaac’s hips ground down against his Scott felt himself growing hard.

“I want to fuck you right here,” Scott breathed, arching against Isaac, “Want you to sit on my cock so I can fuck you slowly…” he paused to nip Isaac on the neck, sucking a mark there. Isaac arched into his mouth and Scott could hear his heart speed up at his words---

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Ignore it,” Isaac gasped out,sucking on Scott's lower lip “It’s probably just Mrs. Babbage come to chatter inanely.”

But the knock came again, this time louder and more frantic and accompanied by a voice that was not their elderly land lady’s.

“Scott, Isaac!”

It was Allison.

\--------------------------------------

**Half an hour earlier…**

Allison pulled the hood of her cape more securely over her head and wiggled her toes to stop them from falling asleep. The trousers and shirt that she wore as the Arrow were meant to make it easier for her to move, but all she had been doing this night was sitting stock still on a bakery rooftop waiting to catch her current quarry. The smuggler she had been hunting was known to frequent a tavern two houses down and she had hoped to catch him off his guard, maybe even with a few drinks in him. But he had failed to show. Indeed the entire area seemed to be singularly dull and quiet this evening aside from the occasional late night reveler stumbling home. And policeman had passed by twice on his beat earlier in the evening and for a moment Allison had felt something flutter in her stomach, wondering if it could be Scott or Isaac but it hadn’t.

It was cold and her legs and arms were beginning to feel stiff. She had almost decided to return home when the street light nearest her was snuffed out in the blink of an eye. Allison turned, her eyes adjusting to the dark but then another light went out, and another until the entire street was left in darkness. There hadn't been so much as a breeze the entire night. Allison peered over the edge of the house, looking down on the street

Two figures had emerged from—well somewhere, Allison hadn’t seen. They hadn't been there when the lights had been on she was sure. One was cloaked like her, it’s face obscured but she thought it was a woman. The other was a man walking slowly, tripping occasionally almost as though drunk or drugged.

Then as she watched the cloaked figure forced the man back against one of the lampposts, tying him tightly to it. The woman stretched something between her fingers and before Allison knew what was happening, she had wrapped it around the man’s throat. The man's body convulsed as he struggled, but it was only a few moments before he went suddenly limp.

 _Tied to a lamppost_ … _strangled…skull bashed in_ , Scott had told her. That was why he had been walking so strangely, he had already been hit. Which meant next---

When Allison dared to look down it was too late, the woman had slashed her victim’s throat. She stood for a moment in front of him as though contemplating her work. allison thought she could see her lips moving. Her heart jumped into her throat but she knew she couldn’t pass up this chance.

She scrambled down the front of the house, landing next to the cloaked woman. She heard a sharp intake of breath, almost a hiss from underneath the woman’s hood and then she ran.

Allison took off after her down the darkened street, but the woman was fast, almost seeming to glide along through the fog. Allison put on a burst of speed but then the woman turned back to her, just for a moment.

She threw her arms out wide and the next moment a sharp sound like a canon shot rent the air and the glass from the windows of the buildings on either side of her burst apart and fell towards the ground, towards Allison. Her training kicked in and she dropped into a crouch, closing her eyes and covering her head. But she still felt sharp bolts of pain on her hands and arms.

Her heart was pounding. What she had just witnessed was unlike anything she had ever seen. She was bleeding, and her legs were bruised and grimy from kneeling in the dirt road. She stood when she felt no other attack was coming and carefully shook the glass from her cape and brushed it from her hair. The street was completely empty. But after the commotion it wouldn’t be for long. She would have to go.

For a moment she was at a loss: should she go home? Without telling anyone about the poor person whose body and been used and left behind on the street behind her and the murderer who had gotten away? But the police would hardly believe her---

At least, most of the police wouldn't.

With a shake of her head she composed herself. She knew where she should go. Her feet were shaking but she put one in front of the other and made her way towards Threadneedle street.

The walk there passed in a blur. Allison tried to stay in the shadows, to hide her bloodied hands and to slow her frantic breathing. It was just adrenaline, she told herself. She had felt it before, knew how to deal with it and to work around it. But somehow she couldn’t shake the leaden feeling in her stomach, the feeling that her lungs could never get enough air.

When she came to the street she stopped to look around and there to the right was a building with a sign advertising “Mrs. Babbage’s Boarding House”.

When she reached the front door Allison hesitated. It was late, her appearance would likely give the proprietress a heart attack or worse make her want to call the authorities. She looked at the plaque at the side of the door that told her that Mr. Grey Esq. occupied the first floor rooms, Misses Anning and Brown the second and Scott and Isaac the third. She wanted to see them, she realized, without having to explain herself and probably raising half the house in the process.  After looking up and down the street to make sure it was empty she flipped open her pocket knife and jimmied open the lock on the first floor window. She slipped in quietly, closing the window behind her.

She crept up the stairs to Scott and Isaac’s rooms and knocked using an uninjured patch of her hand. To her chagrin she was still shaking  as she stood there on the landing and another spike of panic when through her. There was no answer. She knocked harder, trying to keep her desperation at bay.

“Scott, Isaac” she said, not too loudly, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

She heard footsteps and let out a sigh of relief. Scott opened the door.

“Allison!” he said, his surprise and concern clear as day on his face.

Allison could see into the room now and she noticed Isaac rising from a chair as he saw her. What was strange was that he was buttoning his shirt and his hair was ruffled. When she looked back at Scott she realized his lips were red and swollen. Allison didn’t blush often, but she did then, despite the terror she had so recently experienced. Clearly they were even closer than she had imagined. She felt her stomach flip at the thought of what they could have been doing before she had interrupted.

“I—I’m sorry, but I thought I should come to you---”

It was then that Scott looked down and saw her bloodied hands and forearms. His eyes went wide.

“Allison, what happened? Are you alright?!?”

Allison nodded but something in her seemed to have snapped. She felt like she couldn't speak, her throat dry, her head buzzing. Scott gently led her inside and she sank down gratefully into one of their chairs. All the events of the night seemed to hit her at once. Isaac offered her a glass of water and she took it, gulping it down.

“Allison…?” Scott said again after she had finished

“I’m fine,” she assured them. The story came out in fits and starts and by the time she was done telling it her voice was scratchy and she had sunk back into the cushions. Isaac and Scott were taking turns looking at each other and then back at her.

“They body is still there---“ she began wanting them to know.

“We’ll take care of it, I promise." Scott assured her, "I’ll go send a telegram to Derek. And one to Stiles too, he’ll want to see the body as soon as he can.” He said to Isaac. He left the room, presumably to rouse their unfortunate land lady(so much for letting the woman sleep).

Isaac sat down beside her and nodded to her hands,

“Can I?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

She held her hands out to him and he took them. The familiar warmth spread through her arms and the pain that had been throbbing through them receded. Isaac’s eyes were closed tight and his jaw slightly clenched. He had buttoned his shirt hastily and she saw the edge of a love bite at the juncture of his neck. For a moment she felt foolish, embarrassed that she had come between them and also that the feeling of Isaac’s hands holding hers was bringing her peace, calming her heartbeat. She liked it. She wanted his hands to stay there.

And they did. When Isaac opened his eyes he didn’t pull away. His hands stayed on hers.

“Better?”

“Yes,” when she looke down at them her hands showed no trance of the assault they had suffered.

“What you did was amazing,” Isaac said, his light blue eyes warm as they looked at her, “You are one of the bravest people I have met.”

“I’m sure you would have done the same,” she said, unable to hide her smile.

“Maybe, but I’m a werewolf. You’re not.”

“I can take care of myself.” She said with a raised eyebrow. Isaac smiled.

“Believe me, Miss Argent, I have noticed.”

“Allison.” She corrected. Miss Argent was the woman they had met in the park the other day, the person she was in polite society. The formality didn’t seem right when she was sitting in front of him now .

“Allison,” he agreed, nodding.

Scott returned then and looked her over, seeming happy that her wounds had been taken care of.

“I convinced Mrs. Babbage to send off our messages, although our meals for the next few weeks might be less than satisfactory. She wasn’t happy to be woken up. You look like you could use some wine.” He said to Allison.

“I would certainly not refuse it.”

Scott poured her a glass and she took a long drink, warmth spreading through her belly. She shrugged off her cape and noticed the state of her clothes and skin, both covered the the dust of the streets. She was tired and she felt disgusting. isaac cleared his throught,

“I hate to suggest something so improper, but you look dead on your feet. You could stay here for the night if you wanted.” 

He was right. She was chilled from the night air, her bones ached and although her physical scars had disappeared it would take her a while to recover. Her father did not rise till late in the morning, it would be easy for her to sneak back into the house. And Isaac was still holding her hands, and Scott was watching her intently, his kind eyes protective. If there was any place where she could get back to feeling safe, it would be with them. She nodded.

Scott smiled brightly, pleased; even Isaac’s lips curved up. He stood up, keeping hold of one of her hands saying,

“You can sleep in my bed, I’ll take one of the chairs.”

“Oh, I couldn’t—“

“Humor me. Come, you can wash up. One of my shirts should work as a night shirt.

\---------------------------------

Isaac lead her to his room and left her to wash and change. When he returned to Scott the other man was standing at the mantelpiece, staring into the fire. He saw concern on his face, but mixed with many other emotions. Isaac was sure he looked the same.

“I’m glad she came to us.” Isaac admitted quietly.

“She should have gone to the policemen on duty. Or the hospital.” Scott answered.

“Maybe. But I’m glad she came to us. Aren’t _you_?”

Scott’s face lightened and he nodded. Isaac chuckled. He put a hand on Scott’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. He wanted to say something. The night had taken so many turns and now Allison was in their house, would be sleeping under their roof, felt _safe_ with them. When he had seen the state of her, all thoughts of what he and Scott had been doing only a moment previously had been driven out of his mind. He had felt fierce and raw, and immensely thankful that she had come to them. Scott was right, they might have been able to take care of her at the police station or the hospital, but he was glad she had come to them, glad they had been the ones to comfort her, glad that she had _trusted_ them.

“We should bring her to Stiles tomorrow. He’ll want to talk to her, know exactly what she saw.” Scott pointed out. Isaac agreed.

After a few more minutes they went to Isaac's room and knocked lightly on the door.

“Are you decent?” Isaac asked.

“Uh…yes.”

They saw the reason for her hesitation when they opened the door. Isaac’s shirt was large on her, but even so it only came down to her knees, her long calves were clearly visible and when she took a step towards them they could see her thighs silhouetted. Isaac looked away, slightly embarrassed.

“Um…we just wanted to ask if you would be willing to talk to our friend Dr. STilinski tomorrow, after you’ve gone home of course. He’s our forensic surgeon but he’s also been trying to help us catch the killer and he would be interested to hear what you saw.” Scott explained

“Of course…”

“Are you comfortable?” Isaac asked

“I’m not sure,” she admitted, “I feel tired but I’m not sure if I will be able to sleep.”

“Adrenaline can do that,” Scott said, sympathizing, "You should come and sit up with us, finish your wine.”

“There is a dressing robe in the closet if you’re cold.” Isaac chimed in.

The robe was comically large on her but at least they could be sure she was warm. They sat in front of the fire, Allison sitting curled up like a cat in one of the chairs with Isaac sitting on the floor in front of her, almost at her feet. Occasionally her bare leg would slip past the robe and he would feel it’s warmth against his back. Scott sat in the other chair, close enough that when he leaned toward them they could both feel his warmth. Scott carried the conversation telling amusing little stories from the police station, strange crimes, or belligerent arrestees. Allison sipped her wine and combed her fingers through her hair, no doubt searching for stray pieces of glass. Isaac felt her relax by degrees and felt himself relax with her. The flames danced before his eyes as the fire burned low and soon he was asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison, Isaac and Scott enjoy some morning sex after which Allison has your to-be-expected "Omg I've just had a threesome" freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more of those freak outs in the next chapter. So here it is TEH THREESOME SEX! Hopefully the first scene of many. This chapter is a little shorter just because it's mostly pwp and I just wanted to focus on that. There will probs not be a new chapter tomorrow since I have work during the day, you have been warned. self betad as usual.

Allison woke slowly the next day. Parts of her still ached but she felt better, well rested and warm. She had fallen asleep against the arm of the chair, her head pillowed on her hands and her legs hanging off the edge. She cracked her eyes open, blinking a few times to focus. The clock on the mantel piece told her it was still early; the light coming in from the window was delicate and rose tinted.

When she felt something shift against her legs she looked down and saw Isaac, sleeping with his head pillowed on her thighs. Her robe had fallen open and her shirt had ridden up during the night so they were skin to skin. She looked over to see Scott asleep in the other seat, his head lying so close to her she could have reached out and run her fingers through his hair. She was tempted to. She was still half asleep and in the soft morning light it would be so easy to reach out and take what she wanted.

Suddenly she felt something warm press against the top of her knee, like a drop of warm water. Her heart jumped. When she looked down she saw Isaac his eyes still heavy lidded with sleep, but open now, pressing a kiss just above her knee. Allison felt a flush spread across her face. Why had he done that? Had it been a sleepy mistake? Had he thought it was Scott?

But then Isaac  looked up at her and laughed quietly,

“I—I’m sorry—“ he said and his voice was wonderfully raspy, intimate.

“It’s alright.” Allison answered, not sure why she said it. She should have accepted his apology and gotten up, went home, but she still felt warm and pliable and it was so early in the morning that the world felt like it belonged to them.

At her words Isaac gave a smile that was secret and promising and kissed her thigh again, slowly moving up her body. He pressed his mouth to her hip and began unbuttoning her shirt(his shirt really). He kissed the bits of skin he revealed, up her stomach, over her ribs to the soft spot between her breasts. She felt hot all over. She had made love only once, to an over eager stable boy when she had been fifteen but that had been quick and painful and left her feeling unsatisfied, hunger still throbbing between her thighs. Since then she had chased that feeling with her fingers at night occasionally but it had always alluded her. She felt it again now and she wanted more. She turned her head to let Isaac kiss her neck and nearly jumped when she saw Scott gazing at them his brown eyes warm. Isaac had clearly seen him too because she felt him chuckle against her throat.

Before she could try to gather together two brain cells to formulate some sort of explanation Scott leant over and kissed her. He did it lazily, his tongue teasing hers, as though they had all the time in the world.

In the back of her mind she knew that what they were doing was inconceivable, that if anyone found out her reputation would be more than ruined it would be non-existent, that this was the height of debauchery. But she had survived the unknown last night unscathed and this morning, well, this morning felt as though it could still be a dream, a private fantasy that her mind had concocted. .

She plunged her fingers into Scott’s hair just as she had wanted to do when she woke up. She did the same to Isaac’s dark blonde curls and drew him up, wanting to kiss him too. They felt different, tasted different.  She traded kisses between the two of them and then pulled back to watch them kiss each other. Seeing them together was intoxicating.

Isaac pulled away and while Scott continued to kiss her Isaac moved back down her body to where he had started. She grabbed at Scott’s arm as Isaac kissed the inside of her thigh. She felt a surge of wetness between ehr legs and parted them. Isaac hummed his approval.

“God, you smell amazing.” Scott breathed, his eyes slipping closed for a moment

Isaac’s mouth inched closer and closer to where she wanted it. Her hips wriggled of their own volition, asking for what she desperately wanted. Isaac gripped them gently to steady them before he pressed his mouth to her. His tongue was hot and wet and the sensation went straight through her body. She wrenched her mouth from Scott’s to cry out

“How does his mouth feel?” Scott crooned in her ear.

“G—good!” was the only coherent word she managed to get out. Scott laughed

The next minute he stepped from his chair and knelt on the floor behind Isaac. He stripped his shirt off and unbuttoned Isaac’s was well, sliding it from his arms. Isaac let his tongue slip inside her and she grabbed at his bare shoulders. Isaac hummed against her when her nails dug into his back.

“Aah—do that again!” she moaned.

Isaac moved up so his mouth was pressed right against her clit and let out a laugh. She bit her lip at the vibrations.

Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac’s waist. Both of them were hard now and Scott opened Isaac’s trousers and wrapped his hand around him, slowly stroking, squeezing. Scott kept up a steady stream of filthy words that only brought her closer to the edge.

“You too look fucking beautiful together,” he said while he teased the head of Isaac’s cock, “I love watching his mouth on you. Oh, do that again, whatever made her hips move like that.  Grab his hair, he loves to have it pulled.”

Indeed when she grabbed a handful of Isaac’s curls and tugged his hips thrust frantically into Scott’s hand.

Allison was so close, all she wanted to do was reach out and grab the pleasure that she could never quite reach.

For a split second Isaac pulled away from her and she felt bereft until she saw him suck a finger into his now slick and red mouth. He pulled it out, glistening, and slipped it inside her then pressed his tongue to her clit again. He slid his finger in and out of her, curling it insidiously and she came. She clapped a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle the desperate sounds she made. She could feel herself pulsing against him and clenching around him.  She kept her hand in his hair as the last waves hit her until finally she lay back, boneless and blissful.

She watched in a pleasurable haze as Isaac turned to kiss Scott, exchanging Allions's taste with him. He pushed the other man to the ground and began to undo his trousers.

“I want to taste you both” Isaac murmured as he nipped his way down Scott’s stomach before he licked at the head of his cock. Allison watched as Isaac took his into his mouth, teasing him and licking him up and down. She could see Isaac’s other hand tugging at his own cock. She had just come but the image they presented, so close she could reach out and touch them, made her wish she could join in.

They were both poised on the edge. Soon Isaac pulled his mouth from Scott as he came into his hand. Scott grabbed his cock, thrusting up into his fist until he came over his stomach.

For a while the only sound in the room was their labored breathing. Eventually Isaac and Scott pulled themselves up, still flushed and sweating.  They smiled at her and that was when it truly hit her what had just happened between them.

Here they were lying half naked in the morning light after having ravished each other. Well technically they had ravished her first and then ravished each other. While she watched.

Good lord.

What had she done?

She bolted up the, realizing they could see all the way from her bare breasts to her wobbling legs and everything in between, she wrapped Isaac’s robe and shirt tightly around her. Which was absurd because surely it was a little late for modesty.

“Umm—I, I really should go. My father will be awake soon, I-um” she stuttered. She didn’t think she had ever stuttered in her life, but well there was a first time for everything. So today would be her first time receiving cunnilingus and her first time stuttering. Two birds with one stone.

She shook her head to clear her chaotic thoughts. She had not lied, she needed to get back home before she was missed, that much was true. She practically sprinted to Isaac’ bedroom where her soiled clothes from last night were strewn on the floor. They would have to do for the ride back to her house. It was still early, if she was careful she could make it there unnoticed.

Isaac and Scott had jumped to follow her but when they saw her holding her clothes and realized she meant to disrobe they turned their backs on her. A hysterical giggle bubbled up inside her but she let it pass.

Her old clothes felt horrible, stiff and dirty. She tied her cape around her shoulders and went to stand in front of them.

“I just---“ what was she supposed to say? This all seemed to have happened so fast that she couldn’t seem to grab ahold of anything to keep her stable, “I just have to go.”

She didn’t want to see their faces, didn’t want to see disappointment or hurt, or worse, flushed cheeks and kiss bitten lips that would remind her of what had just happened. She peered out the their door only for a moment to make sure the ghost was clear and then she was down the stairs and out the door, hailing a cab.

She sat back against black velvet interior after she had given the driver an address a few blocks from her home. I would be  better to be cautious.

Yes, because clearly caution was the foremost thought in her mind today. After all she had been throwing it to the wind all morning.

She leant her head against the carriage window with a thunk and for the second time that morning thought

_Good lord, what have I done?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allison and the boys come face to face again and awkwardness ensues. and then awkwardness is solved by the promise of more sex! yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late, I had work yesterday. I have it again tomorrow so there probably won't be another chapter until saturday, but after that i have a few free days to work on this. I'm really enjoying this au, hope others are too. self betad

 Later that afternoon Scott and Isaac were standing in Stiles’ waiting room. They would have been sitting but whenever either of them tried to they inevitably ended up on their feet again in seconds, wearing a hole through the carpet. Scott couldn’t seem to bear the stillness. If he wasn’t pacing he was twiddling his thumbs or fiddling with the knickknacks on the mantel piece.

Allison would come.

They had sent her a telegram earlier asking her if she would still be willing to comes to Stiles’, to tell him what she had seen the night before. Her reply had been a simple “Yes” with a time to expect her. He hadn’t known whether the reply had been terse or angry or embarrassed or just short  and it was killing him not knowing.

“She’ll come,” he said aloud, whether for Isaac’s benefit or his he wasn’t sure, but it felt good to hear it said. Isaac merely grimaced,

“Maybe. And if she does we can see her for one last time before she never speaks to us again.”

Scott moved to stand beside Isaac at the window.

“You know that’s not going to happen. We were all startled by what happened. This morning was… extraoridinary.” Despite his trepidations Scott flushed at the memory, remembering sweat and skin and the early morning light.

“And perhaps a solitary occurence...” Isaac added.

Scott felt something catch in his throat.  It was at times like these that he was reminded that Isaac was used to rejection, used to needing and wanting and never getting. That for a very long timed he had been starved for love, for friendship for mere human contact. It also reminded him that Isaac had had the strength to pull himself up from that, regardless of the bite.

“We care for each other. I know that,” he said, placing his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac looked at him, his blue eyes like ice, hiding his vulnerability. Scott couldn’t do more in public but the look in those eyes made him wish he could, “We cannot…” He wanted to try to articulate the feeling he had that they were standing at the edge of a vast coast, the waters about to lap at their feet, “We cannot ignore what happened. I’m sure Allison knows that.”

Isaac shrugged and turned to pace again. Scott had been about to follow when he hear the sound of carriage wheels outside and then a knock on the door.

Stiles came rattling down the stairs in his one of his usual fits of manic energy and opened the door wide to admit Allison. She looked beautiful in a light blue dress that highlighted her slender frame and her creamy skin. Her dark hair was pinned up delicately, with only a few curls falling around her face.

 “Dr. Stilinksi,” she said holding out her hand. Stiles shook it.

“Please, call me Stiles, Miss Argent. Anyone who has done what you’ve done is a friend of mine.”

When her eyes fell on Isaac and Scott, for a moment she looked every inch the avenging angel she was, exactly like the earl’s daughter she was meant to be, proud and in command.

But then he saw her face soften and his heart leapt. He felt the metaphorical waters rush over his feet.

Stiles looked between the three of them but seemed to decide that whatever was happening was best left alone.

“Let’s go up to my study. I have my own theories about this newest threat, but I would love to hear what you saw."

Stiles led the way with the three of them trailing behind. As they got to the top of the stairs Allisons hands brushed over each of their shoulders. A reassurance? Scott could only hope so.

Stiles’ study was so scattered with books it looked as though they had been trying to escape their bookshelves but given up halfway.

After Stiles cleared a space for her, Allison sat and began her tale. Stiles listened attentively but Scott was distracted both by looking at Allison, trying to gain some hint of her mood, and looking back at Isaac with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

As she finished Stiles got up, searching through the piles of books until he found the one he was looking for.

“I had thought it might be something like this. The manner of the killings made me suspect it. It was so ritualistic and so strange.” He said as he flipped through the book searching for a particular page, “Here! There were certain circumstances when druids would turn bad, start using their powers for evil. These people were shunned. They were called darach’s, “dark oaks” and they often perfomed sacrifices just in the manner of the ones we’ve seen. The incident with the glass would seem to confirm that whoever this woman is, she is powerfully magical.”

The room was silent, all of them letting the information sink in. A dark druid loose in Whitechapel.

“What does she want? I mean why is she doing this?” Scott asked. Stiles shrugged.

“There could be many reasons for sacrifices as I understand it,” he explained, “They could be used to affect the weather or influence future events. In the hands of a darach they could be used to gain power or abilities.”

“You said you thought there was a pattern, a connection to the killings?”  Isaac chimed in. To Scott’s surprise Stiles blushed slightly.

“Yes, well after some very… _uncomfortable_ conversations with the families of the victims I did find a connection between the first three. They were all virgins.”

“What about the man last night?” Allison asked.

“Well considering he was in his fifties with a wife and three children, I highly doubt it.” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, staring at the many books spread across the room. It was only now that Scott realized how tired his friend looked, “It could be that she has moved on to another group of people. I’ll have to read more.

Scott stepped forward placed a hand on Stiles’ back, comforting.

“The information you’ve uncovered in such a short time is amazing Stiles. More than we ever could have found without you.”

“I only hope it helps.”

Allison stood.

“I’ll leave you to your research, but please let me know what you find. I would like to help.”

“If anyone could catch a darach I have a feeling it would be you.” Stiles said, standing and giving her a bow, Clearly Allison had made an impression.

“Alli—I mean, Miss Argent, let us see you out.” Scott said, stumbling over his words. Stiles flashed him a, _What in the hell is going on?_ look. Scott just widened his eye and shook his head, _I’ll explain later_.

Scott’s heart raced as they followed Allison down the stairs and to the door. If they were going to speak to her it would have to be now. It was Isaac who broke the silence, laying his hand on her wrist as she reached for the door.

“Allison, please wait.” His voice was raw and quiet.

She turned to them a myriad of expressions dancing across her face: confusion---frustration---desire—

“Please, just let us talk to you.” Scott pleaded.

Allison nodded.

“We will need somewhere private,” she added.

She opened the door and after directing the coachman to circle around the nearest few blocks, ushered them inside after her. Once the door was closed and the carriage had started rattling down the road, Allison turned to them and looked them full in the eye for the first time since that morning.

“I---I should apologize…” she began.

“You don’t have to.” Scott assured her.

“But I should,” Allison insisted, “leaving the way I did was horrible of me. I-I just panicked.”

“Understandable” Isaac said, resting his hand on top of hers. She didn’t reject the gesture, instead turning her own hand and grabbing his fingertips.

“I’m just so confused,” she finally let out and Scott could feel the frustration in her voice.

“Also understandable,” Scott said, “I suppose it’s easier for Isaac and me; we’re already sexual deviants.”

She chuckled and it was like the first notes of birdsong in the morning.

“I don’t know what to do.” She confessed.

Isaac leaned forward, clasping her hand tighter.

“I spent many years doing what others wanted me to do, thinking that I didn’t deserve anything for myself. You shouldn’t deny yourself. What do _you_ want?”

Her eyes flickered between Scott and Isaac.

“I do want you. Both of you. But it seems so impossible…”

“It’s not, though,” Scott said, taking her other hand, “Not right now, not in this moment. Would it be so bad to focus on that and not the future?” He felt like he was trying to convince himself a little too.

Allison reached over and closed the curtains of the carriages windows. It was dark, but with his werewolf eyes Scott could see the bright smile on Allison’s face. Then she leant forward and kissed Isaac, slowly and deeply and it was like seeing a spark in the midst of a damp, rainy wasteland.

She pulled away and turned to Scott and he couldn’t help but hold her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking across her cheekbones as he kissed her. When he pulled away Allison let out a giggle. In his elation Scott grabbed Isaac by the back of the neck and kissed him too, unable to help himself.

“We should celebrate.” He declared.

“Oh really!,” Allison answered and he was so glad to hear the teasing merriment in her voice, “and what kind of celebrations did you have in mind?”

“I think I know what kind, “Isaac said deviously, “And since you are our guest of honor as it were, I think you should choose the,” he punctuated the next word with a kiss underneath her earlobe, “ _manner_ of celebration.”

They watched as Allison bit her lip and her cheeks got redder. Finally she looked up at the and said,

“Well, this morning, when you two were… _together_ …I kept wondering whether you had—“ here she raised her eyebrows and gave them a significant look. Isaac chuckled darkly.

“You mean have we fucked each other?”

“Yes, whether you had fucked each other,” Allison answered, rising to the bait of Isaac’s dirty words

“Yes, we have.”

“Could I watch?”

“You could. And _more_ ,” Scott replied, his heartbeat already thrumming through hid body and down to his cock at the thought. He rapped on the roof of the carriage and called out, “Driver, take us to Threadneedle street!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a tease! I just like spending time on my sex scenes, and i'll have more of that later this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sexy times are had and a proposition is made  
> edit: sorry i missed the last few words when i copied and pasted, lol. didn't mean to make it a cliffhanger;) fixed now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sexy times, yay! This one's a little longer than the last so hopefully that makes up for the wait. self betad.

The three of them continued to kiss  in the plush interior of the cab, the closed curtains protecting them from prying eyes. By the time they reached home, Isaac felt practically giddy. . .Being able to be with them like this, no longer lying to each other felt freeing. ..

“We’ll make sure the house is empty,” Isaac said against her lips. He and Scott hopped out of the carriage and after making sure none of their fellow residents were hanging around to be scandalized they ushered Allison inside. Isaac let out a sigh of relief when they closed the door to their rooms. He grabbed Scott’s and Allison’s hands and led them to his bedroom, dropping kisses on their cheeks and lips when he couldn’t stand not to. He couldn’t quite believe his luck but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to enjoy himself.

He and Scott took off their clothes quickly, shirts, waistcoats and trousers flying about the room. When they turned to Allison her hat, gloves and one of her boots were lying in a pile on the floor, but nothing else.

“This is why I prefer trousers,” she joked.

Isaac and Scott stepped forward to help her. Scott undid the numerous buttons on the back of her dress while Allison offered a leg to Isaac. He knelt so he could strip off her garter and stocking. He did the same on her other leg dropping a light, smiling kiss on the arch of her foot. She pulled her arms out of her now open dress and then shimmied it(and her underpants) down her hips and legs till she could step out of it. Isaac stood to untie her corset while she pulled the pins out of her hair.

“It’s like unwrapping a very strange present,”” he joked and he heard Scott laugh. Allison raised a supercilious eyebrow as her long hair fell around her.

“I am more than a present.” She replied wryly.

“Much more, “Scott agreed from behind her, kissing her shoulder. Finally her corset came off and Allison slipped her chemise over her head. This morning had been rushed and most of the time she had still been wearing his shirt and robe. Now he could see her completely bare and he couldn’t help but touch her, run his hands over her waist, her arms, her hips, and Scott couldn’t seem to either. Allison giggled as two sets of hands roamed over her.

Eventually Scott pulled back and looked at Isaac over her shoulder.

“We’re being rude. We promised Allison some entertainment.”

Scott stepped around  Allison and grabbed Isaac’s hand. His stomach flipped at the fiery look in his lover’s eyes.

“And I think _you_ should fuck _me_. Usually it’s the other way around ,” Scott said to Allison, “but I think, since we’re celebrating we should do something special.”

Isaac felt his heart jump. It was true, he loved the feeling of being opened up, of having Scott inside him, but those occasions when the tables were turned, though not as frequent, were equally enjoyable. When he looked to Allison she was gazing at them avidly, her eyes wide.

“Yes,” was all Isaac could manage to get out. He captured  Scott’s mouth and the feeling of Allison’s eyes on them made him delve deeper.  Her gaze on them was like a caress all its own. Isaac felt Scott reach down and grab his arse, grinding their hardening cocks together. And giving Allison an excellent view. With a jolt of arousal, Isaac realized he enjoyed being on display for her.

They stumbled back to the bed, Scott on his back with Isaac above him. Isaac turned to look at Allison, with Scott’s mouth still on his neck, and beckoned her over.  She seemed uncharacteristically  nervous, settling at the head of the bed above where they’d spread out diagonally for her to watch.

Isaac bent down and licked at one of Scott’s nipples, making him arch up with a cry. He switched between the two bronze nubs, playing and teasing while Scott runs his fingers through his hair. He dragged his cock against Scott’s smooth, hard stomach.

Scott turned over, lying on his stomach and bending his back, pushing his arse closer to Isaac’s wandering hands. Isaac stood to grab a small pot of oil from his dressing table. When he came back to the bed Allison was stroking Scott’s back and he was arching up into her touch like an oversized cat. Isaac settled behind Scott and gave him a smack on the bum to wake him from the pleasurable stupor Allison had induced.

He dipped his fingers into the oil and ran a thumb up and down between Scott’s cheeks. He teased Scott’s hole gently, pressing the pad of his thumb against it but not quite inside. Scott keened, pressing up against him and spreading his legs wider.

“What do you think?” Isaac asked Allison where she sat off to the side, “Should I give him what he wants?”

Allison bit her lip and nodded. Her hands were resting on her thighs and they stroked up and down as Isaac slipped a finger into Scott. Scott let out a long breath. Isaac bent and kissed his lower back while  he thrust into him slowly with his fingers. He looked up when he heard Allison asked,

“Can—can !?”

“Fuck, yes!” Scott moaned eagerly and Isaac smiled. He let Allison dip two fingers in the oil and spread Scott’s cheeks for her to slip one in first. Scott bucked up into her and she smiled.

“He’s hot…and tight.”

 Isaac pressed in close, burying his face in the crook of her neck to watch.

“Reach in deep and curl your finger, like this,” he murmured, showing her how, “There’s a spot —“ Scott let out a groan and dug in fingers into the sheets, “I think you’ve found it. Give him another finger, he can take it.

“Please, god that feels good,” Scott moaned, “Next time I fuck Isaac you should open him up for me.”

Isaac reached down to stroke himself, imagining Allison’s clever fingers inside him and loving the idea.

Finally Allison pulled away and lay back on the pillows at the head of the bed to watch as Isaac spread some oil on his hard cock and rubbed it against Scott’s hole. He was stretched and slick and when Isaac sunks into him they both let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. As Isaac slid in deeper he wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist and slipped a hand down to squeeze his cock. Scott clenched around  him and wriggled underneath him, begging him to move. Isaac started thrusting, letting Scott push back onto him too, fucking himself on Isaac’s cock. The tension quickly built as they moved faster and faster and Isaac’s arousal spiked when he looked over at Allison and saw her legs spread with her slender fingers rubbing between them while she watched. She reached her other hand over to thread her fingers through Scott’s where they’re clenched in the sheets. Isaac saw her fingers moving faster and when he listened heard her heartbeat reach closer and closer to climax.

“Wait for us,” he gasped out, “Wanna touch you.” Allison nodded, her fingers slowing to a tease.

Isaac stroked Scott’s cock rapidly as he fucked into him and soon Scott was trembling, his breath harsh and desperate. Isaac felt his lover clenching around his cock and Scott was coming into Isaac’s hand, his body going slack. Isaac pulled out to stroke himself and when Allison surprised him with a deep kiss he came over Scott’s back.

They were both slightly pleasure-drunk but when they heard Allison whine they pulled her to them. Isaac managed to kneel in front of her on his shaky legs with Scott behind her. She wrapped an arm around Isaac’s neck and reached one back to curl around Scott’s hip as they both reached a hand between her legs. Scott pushed a finger inside her while Isaac toyed with her clit, circling it with the pad of his thumb. He used his other hand to caress her breast, strumming one of her nipple to hardness. When it was hard and pink he bent down to suckle it, just as he had done Scott’s; Isaac loved toying with his lovers nipple and how sensitive they could be. Allison’s were just as responsive as Scotts.  Allison moaned both of their names, her hips moving back and forth between them seeming not to know which direction was more pleasurable. She reached down and grabbed Isaac’s wrist tight holding it where she wanted and rubbing against his fingers to take her pleasure. She leant her head back on Scott’s shoulder, squeezing his thigh as she came.

\--------------------------------------

Allison thought that there might not be a place more perfectly warm and pleasant than lying between Scott and Isaac after making love. She lay on her back, her heartbeat slowly coming back to normal, with  her lovers—her boys---lying on either side of her an arm each thrown across her stomach.  Isaac was busy inspecting the crook of her neck(she was fast learning it was a favorite spot of his to tease or just to cuddle in) while Scott had twined his hand with Isaac’s where it rested against her stomach.

She felt as though she could have purred.

Seeing them together had been both beautiful and arousing, so much so that she could have come from simply watching. Having both of them bring her to orgasm had been the icing on a delicious cake. And speaking of cake…

Her stomach let out a growl. She had been so worried about seeing Isaac and Scott again(and so busy trying not to relive their morning activities and failing) that she had hardly touched her lunch.

Scott smiled as he felt the rumblings.

“Tea time?” he asked.

“Hmmm. And then I’m afraid I’ll have to leave.”

“I suppose we’ll have to allow it won’t we?” Scott teased. In response Isaac simply slipped another arm around her and tightened his hold.

“He’s like an octopus,” Scott confided, stepping out of bed and pulling on his clothes, “While you see what you can do to pry him off, I’ll go and get some tea and sandwiches from Mrs. Babbage.”

As she heard the door to their rooms close Allison smiled.

“He’s so sweet,” she murmured and Isaac smiled into her skin.

“I know; it’s one of the first things I noticed about him. I wasn’t used to sweetness.”

“What do you mean?” Allison asked, her brow furrowing.

“That’s…not a story for today.” Isaac said. His voice wasn’t angry or reproachful, just tired.

“Let me know when it is the right day?” was all Allison said in return. Isaac nodded.

He spent the rest of the time waiting for Scott kissing her neck and burrowing further against her while she stroked his hair. Eventually she heard footsteps on the stairs and when she also heard a high pitched female voice, she realized their land lady must have followed Scott up with the tea. She tensed and as she did she felt a pang. She hated having to hide what they had, having to always be together with windows closed and doors shut and locked. Hated that something so small had to interrupt the feeling of peace she’d had lying between them.

She was still brooding over the fact when she heard the door open, heard Scott making his excuses to the dogged Mrs. Babbage who was clearly trying to engage him in some gossip about the other tenants and finally heard the door shut.  She listened as Scott set the tea tray down in the living room. She tried to sit up to put on her clothes, but as Scott had promised Isaac simply clung tighter. She let out a loud giggle. Scott, hearing it, came to her rescue.

“Help me?” she chuckled. Isaac simply grumbled. Scott smiled at the two of them and knelt on the bed with a devious look in his eye. He winked at Allison before swooping in and tickling Isaac around the waist. The other werewolf squirmed away, allowing Allison to break free. Once Scott had stopped he mock glared at them both.

“Unfair.” But he was soon up and out of bed.

The boys helped her dress again and when they were all decent they sat down for a quick tea. As Allison nibbled at a cucumber sandwich an idea came to her, one that was at least a temporary solution to her early problem.

“I have a proposition,” she announced.

“If it’s anything like the one you had in the carriage, I’m sure we’ll approved,” Scott joked.

“Not exactly. But listen. Miss Martin, my friend who was with me that day in the park, her family are throwing a party this Friday, a masquerade ball. I was originally going to beg off, since I would probably have been miserable but, well if you two were to come…”

Isaac looked a little shy, Scott looked happy and flattered.

“Really?” he asked.

“I’m sure I could get two more invitations and a masquerade would give us a kind of anonymity. Besides there’s sure to be so many people we won’t be noticed anyway. We could be together as we pleased, at least for a night…”

Isaac was finally letting his anticipation show through while Scott already had a bright smile spread across his face. He stood up, took her hand and made her a very proper bow.

“Miss Argent, I think I can speak for both of us when I say we'd be honored and delighted."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone who's concerned with safe sex i fell the need to say, please do not use oil as lube! They're using it because the victorians hadn't invented lube yet, but we have now, so please don't use anything other than lube as lube! I'm so glad they're werewolves so i don't have to worry about crazy Victorian stds. ok psa over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> masks, dancing, fancy dresses and more sex! What more could a happy victorian threesome ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . did you guys know rubber condoms were invented int he 1850's?!? They weren't as nice/well made as modern ones obviously but let's pretend they were because this is porn, yay! Also, if you enjoy period clothing like me, here (http://www.metmuseum.org/Collections/search-the-collections/159187) is what I thought allison's dress might look like except purple. self betad

The night was velvety dark and Scott’s veins coursed with anticipation as he and Isaac made their way to the Martin’s house for the masquerade that Friday. He had been thinking of this night often over the past few days, imagining the atmosphere, the lights, the music, and most of all Allison. Being able to be with her, to talk and laugh with her to dance with her. Scott loved to dance. He wasn’t particularly good at it but he still loved it, the feeling of being so close to someone yet still temptingly far away, moving and swaying with them to the sound of the music.

He and Isaac were dressed to the nines, which in their case still meant several steps lower than everyone else would be, but Scott found it didn’t matter. He thought they looking handsome in their black suits and their white waistcoats, Isaac especially so. They had chosen opposite colored masks: Isaac had a black one that highlighted his fair curls and Scott had a white one for his inky black hair. The mask gave Isaac a dashing, dangerous look that, combined with his well fitted suit had been distracting Scott since he had put it on that evening. He had spent most of the carriage ride trying to resist the urge to kiss Isaac senseless but as he leant forward, he sensed it was already a lost battle.

“You look gorgeous,” he murmured. He saw Isaac’s golden tipped lashes sweep downward, embarrassed and Scott had to smile. Isaac could be all acid and venom if he didn’t like you, but one compliment from a lover and he was blushing. Scott surged forward and nipped at his lips, teasing them open with his tongue.

They were interrupted with a jolt as the carriage stopped at their destination. Scott pulled away with one last peck and opened the door. They climbed the steps to the Martin’s house, following a steady stream of fellow party goers. Allison had said she would wait for them in the foyer and as they entered the house they looked around for her. Suddenly Isaac tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a corner of the room.

“There she is,” he breathed and Scott turned.

She looked beautiful. She had chosen a form fitting gown of silk, the sleeves slightly off the shoulder, adorned with flowers. And it was the deep purple of a wolfsbane petal. The color looked dazzling against her pale skin and dark brown hair and was complimented by the silver mask she more.

They hurried over to her and when she saw them striding towards her, she gave a jump as though she wished she could run up and embrace them, wrap them in her arms. But even the masks wouldn’t allow something as familiar as that. Instead she settled for a bright smile. She held out her hand to them and he and Isaac held it up to kiss it in turn, each of them lingering just a little longer than was proper.

“You look like a goddess,” Isaac murmured as he was still bent over her gloved hand.

“By the way, thank you for that smuggler you caught the other night. We were very grateful.” Scott said, low enough that no one else would hear. Her eyes sparkled behind her mask.

“It was clever of me wasn’t it?”

She led them into the ballroom which was huge and filled with people. The music from the orchestra resonated through the room mingling with the sounds a thousand conversations.

They walked around the perimeter for a few minutes, talking of trivial things, and enjoying being with each other. The room was so loud that they had to bend close to each other to speak and Scott took full advantage of the fact, pressing close to them. Eventually Allison hooked an arm with each of theirs and Scott couldn’t have been happier to have these two beautiful people on his arm.

When the orchestra struck up the opening strains of a mazurka Scott took Allison’s hand and bowed.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

“Of course,” she said with a curtsy and as Scott began to pull her away she turned back to Isaac, “don’t worry I’ll bring him back soon.”

“Just keep an eye on your toes“ Isaac advised, “ you might not have them all by the end of the dance!”

Scott laughed with them, even if the joke was at his expense.

He and Allison took their places just in time and soon they were flying through the steps. Scott was happy to see that he wasn’t quite as helpless as Isaac made him out to be. The mazurka was a lively dance and he enjoyed the spirited pace. Most of all he enjoyed seeing Allison laugh her way through some of the more extravagant steps, a healthy flush on her cheeks. He wrapped his arm tight around her waist and she around his for a few beats and he was close enough to see her sparkling brown eyes behind her mask. As they spun he caught a glimpse of Isaac standing at the edge of the crowd, watching them.

Finally they took their last steps and the music ended. They clapped along with everyone else. Scott felt happy, energized---and thirsty.

As the next dance began, a quadrille, he and Allison made their way back to Isaac and from there to the edge of the room where the refreshments were. Scott fetched Isaac and Allison two flutes of champagne before he got one for himself.

“This is lovely,” Allison declared after she had taken a sip, “All of it, it’s all lovely. I’m so glad you two are here,” she added, leaning in, “I would have been miserable without you.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have lacked for dance partners” Isaac said, giving her a nod that seemed to encompass her general beauty. She frowned a little.

“Maybe…but it’s not the same as dancing with someone you really---“ she paused and looked between them, seeming almost afraid of what she might say, “well, someone you really want to dance with. Speaking of which, they’re starting up a waltz. I love a waltz.” she said, looking up at Isaac pointedly. He smiled and took her hand.

“May I, Miss Argent?”

“My pleasure, Mr. Lahey.”

\----------------------------------------

Allison felt like she was floating, felt like the sun was shining even though it was pitch black outside. Maybe part of it was the champagne, but she knew that most of it was the company.

She and Isaac took their places, his hand on her waist, and hers resting on his shoulder. The waltz that played was slow and romantic. As soon as they began to move Allison realized that Isaac was a wonderful dancer. His long limbs moved with a natural elegance, guiding her through the steps and around the floor with ease.  Being this close to him as they moved and spun was intoxicating.

At one point he lifted his gaze from her and aimed it over her shoulder.

“Scott’s watching us,” he explained. When she turned she saw that he was. He raised his glass of champagne to them in a silent salute. “Just like I was watching both of you.”

A pang hit her at his words.

“You and Scott won’t be able to dance.” She murmured. After knowing them, even the short time that she had, after seeing them together it seemed unutterably sad that they wouldn’t be able to dance. Isaac simply shrugged.

“No,” he admitted.

“It’s not fair.”

The music slowed and came to an end. They curtsied and bowed and clapped and all the while Isaac’s sad shrug kept replaying in Allison’s mind. When they reached Scott again she grabbed both their hands and took them off, heading for one of the ballroom’s many exits.

“Where are we going?” Scott asked. Allison just turned back and gave him a smile.

 She knew the house fairly well and she quickly led them to the balcony. The music was loud enough that they could still hear it here. She led them to a secluded spot, near the corner of the house, away from the garden and the general hub of the party. The music was softer here, but still audible.

“What are we doing?” Scott asked, bemused.

“You’re dancing.” Allison explained

Another waltz began inside, a Viennese waltz this time. The boys hesitated, looking towards the house.

“I’ll keep watch,” she promised, “Just one dance….”

Scott smiled quietly and turned to Isaac, holding his arms out.

“You should lead,” he said, “you’re taller.”

Isaac took Scott’s waist and they took a moment to adjust before they started to move, not the large sweeping circles that she and Isaac had taken inside, but smaller, somehow more intimate steps. The space was small so they had to press closer to each other, their noses almost touching when they looked at each other.  Allison leant against the cold stone of the house, content to watch and listen for any unwanted footsteps.

Slowly the two men came to a halt with the music, just standing together. Then Scott leant up and kissed Isaac, gently, sweetly. Isaac instinctively held out a hand towards Allison. She didn’t hesitate and went to them. They each curled an arm around her, drawing her in.

Their faces were pressed close and at first they traded kisses between the three of them individually, until the rhythm changed and somehow they were kissing together, a slippery push and pull that was different than two people, better in Allison’s opinion. There were more tongues to tease, more lips to cling to each other, extra little nibbles. It was overwhelming in the best of ways and she would have been happy to spend hours perfecting this particular kiss.

Scott had pulled away and she noticed he was unbuttoning the top few buttons on Isaac’s shirt. Allison took the opportunity to slip her hand inside and tease his nipples. Isaac backed up till he was pressed against the wall. Allison pulled back his shirt and kissed one of them, letting her tongue toy with it. Isaac squirmed and whimpered. She was fast realizing that she loved making Isaac squirm and whimper. Scott wrapped his hands around her from behind and as he ran his hands up and down her waist, he paused.

“You not wearing  corset, are you?” Isaac opened his eyes at that and she nodded. She had had the dress designed so she wouldn’t have to, not only because she hated them, but also for the possibility of more amorous activities.

Scott laughed huskily and stared to pull down the delicate sleeves of her dress. As the dress slipped down to expose her breasts Allison tried to remember that they were outside, that someone could come along at any moment, but that only seemed to make her heart beat faster. Isaac pulled her so she was pressed up against the wall where he had been.

Her nipples peaked in the night air and both of the men thumbed them for a moment while they kissed their way down both sides of her neck. The next moment Allison gasped as two pairs of mouths enveloped the tight pink buds, tugging and teasing both of them at the same time. The feeling went straight through her. She tugged on their hair to get their attention.

“Inside…” she breathed, readjusting her dress, “Now.”

They clearly agreed with her urgency since, after fixing their clothes, they followed right behind her as she led the way back inside. The skirted around the ballroom and took the wide staircase up to the second floor. She knew the house fairly well and led them away from the party down a wing that was less used than any of the others. After several unsuccessful tries, she finally opened a door to find a small guest room which, most importantly, had a bed.

While Allison closed and locked the door Isaac and Scott were making their way to the bed, their mouths entwined. When she came to them Isaac pulled away with a devious smile on his face, then reached into his pockets and pulled out a small pot of oil from one, and from the other a condom. Allison felt another wave of arousal hit her. She hadn’t been able to have either of them inside her yet and she wanted it, god she wanted it, especially after seeing them together the other day. She wanted to thank them, for not pushing, for waiting until they could be safe. Instead she simply kissed them both briefly. As she pulled away from Isaac he murmured,

“I believe you promised to open me up the next time we were together…I hope you intend to keep that promise.”

“I do.” She replied, slipping her dress off again. This one, thankfully, had less buttons and she was able to get it off on her own while Scott and Isaac stripped. She untied her mask and let it fall, which meant she was entirely bare except for her stockings, black silk, which she kept on. She liked the way they felt .

She hopped onto the bed where Isaac was on his back, his legs spread wide. Scott knelt between them and as she watched him spread Isaac’s arse cheeks and licked along the cleft. Isaac’s cock jerked against his stomach where it was hard and flushed. Scott flicked his tongue against Isaac’s hole and Allison couldn’t risk teasing him too. She bent down and took his cock in hand, kissing the head, wrapping her lips around it and sucking. Isaac gave a startled shout.

“You can’t—“ he gasped, “I don’t want to come yet, please.”

Allison backed off, grabbing the pot of oil while Scott moved out from between Isaac’s legs to let her take his place. Allison oiled her fingers and started to tease his arse. She loved watching Isaac like this, loved feeling him push back against her as she sunk a finger into him, begging for more. She pumped her finger in and out before adding another and curling them just like he’s shown her on Scott and Isaac arched away from the bed.

“God, Allison….Scott…”

Allison could have teased him like this for ages, but she took pity on him. She slipped in one more finger, stretching him slowly and gently till all three were deep inside.

“Please—“

She pulled her fingers out and helped move him so he was kneeling on all fours. Scott came up behind him, soothing his hands over Isaac’s thighs.

Allison grabbed the condom and settled in front of Isaac, her legs going wide, the pulse between them rapid and yearning. Her hips kept shifting and wriggling, desperate for some contact after watching Isaac take her fingers, knowing what was coming next. She rolled the condom onto Isaac’s hardness.

Isaac pushed the head of his cock up and down between her wet lips, kissing her clit every time. His hips stuttered and she looked up, watching as Scott rolled his hips slowly into him.

“Allison opened you up good” Scott growled, “So slick and ready…”

Isaac looked at her, his eyes hazy and questioning. She took his cock, coating it with a sheen of oil before guiding him inside her. He shifted his hips and slid into her, opening her up. The stretch was still a little overwhelming, still a little too full and she breathed deeply. Isaac reached a hand down and rubbed gently at her clit to ease her through it and she pressed her lips to his in thanks.

When he was final fully seated Allison marveled at the feeling. Not just of Isaac inside her, but of the way she could feel the little jerking movements of Scott’s hips in Isaac. When Isaac started moving, slowly thrusting, it pushed him back onto Scott who gripped Isaac’s hips and started moving too. Allison joined them, arching her back into Isaac’s thrusts and soon they were all moving. Each time one of them moved the others felt it, a glorious chain reaction of sensation and skin and warmth.

“God you both look gorgeous,” Scott let out, “Every time he fucks you I can feel him tighten around me. Can you feel when I fuck him?”

She can. When Scott started pounding into Isaac and Allison felt it through him. Isaac moaned, pulled and pushed between the two of them. His thumb was still on her clit, circling frantically, not in rhythm, but it still felt amazing. Soon he his hips were moving just as desperately and she knew he was close. The head of his cock kept kissing a spot inside her and when he licked across one of her nipples at the same time that he lightly squeezed her clit between his fingers she cried out, her orgasm surging through her, She clutched at his shoulders, both of their names on her lips. She felt Isaac’s hips jerk and then still as she took him over with her. Scott was last, thrusting long and deep into Isaac until he followed them.

Scott pulled out and slumped sideways, snuggling into them. Isaac stayed inside her for a little longer, his head resting between her breasts, his curls tickling her chin.

She heard the faint strains of music, reminding her of the party downstairs, reminding her of the many reasons they had to be secretive. She gazed out the window and saw the waxing moon, close to full high in the midnight blue sky and she shifted to hold her two wolves closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the darach strikes again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short lil chapter to tide things over till i figure out what happens next. Also, this fic is no officially longer than anything else I've written and it's not even done!!! thanks for reading<3 self betad

Isaac wanted to stay buried in the warmth between Allison and Scott for as long as he possibly could. If it had been up to him he would have basked in the feeling of them like a sun-hungry cat, would have memorized the feeling of their skin on his and treasured it like a keepsake. But all too soon Scott was nudging him up and awake.

“You can’t expect me to do anything but sleep after _that_!” he grumbled. Scott laughed and bounced from the bed to dress. Allison ran her fingers through his hair and he arched into the touch.

“What if I suggested that we sneak out of the party early and go back to your rooms…my father won’t be expecting me back till late, we could curl up in front of the fire with some wine…”

 Allison’s tempting words finally dragged him out of the bed. He stretched, pleasantly sore from  their activities. It had been amazing, being possessed by the both of them, Scott inside him and Allison around him. He pulled on his clothes reluctantly. They felt cold and stiff compared to the warmth of Scott and Allison around him.

When they were all finally presentable and they had smoothed over the bed as much as possible, Allison peeped out of the room. The hallway was empty so she beckoned them forward and led them back downstairs and towards the ballroom. But as they got closer and closer Isaac felt like his hair was standing on end. Something was wrong. Then he realized: there was no music and no hum of conversation. Allison and Scott seemed to notice at the same time he did.

“Why is it so quiet? The ball can’t be over yet…” Allison said, rushing ahead of them into the ballroom. They followed and found it almost empty except for a few stragglers who were heading towards the foyer. All three of them followed and found a huge crowd standing near the front doors and spilling out onto the front steps. Everyone around them was murmuring and talking amongst themselves in worried whispers.

“What happened?” Allison asked one of the guests.

“No one’s quite sure, but apparently a body’s been found. A dead body.”

Isaac, Allison and Scott all glanced between each other in shock. The glow that had surrounded them all night faded away as  Allison began pushing her way through the crowd, Isaac and Scott hot on her heels.

“Excuse me, I’m a policeman, please let me through!” Scott said and as the crowd parted slightly Isaac heard someone say to their backs, “They police’ve already arrived!”

When they emerged on the steps of the Martin’s house he saw that they were right. There was a group of policemen standing  around a lamppost in front of the house. Isaac’s stomach dropped; He knew what they would be examining, knew what was there lying lifeless in the pool of lamplight. And beside the group of officers was…

Derek and Stiles. Derek was glaring at the group of officers, clearly hoping they would not ask too many questions or perhaps hoping that he could will them away just with the force of his anger. And Stiles was sitting at the bottom of the steps his hand on the shoulder of a woman who appeared to be crying. Isaac caught a flash of red hair and realized it was Miss Martin herself.

The trio made their way down the steps, Allison flying ahead of them to her friend.

“Lydia! What happened?!?” she asked, crouching down to wrap an arm around the girl. She was visibly trembling, her face pale against the dark turquoise of her dress.

“It was me…I found---” she gestured toward the lamppost.

“What do you mean? What were you doing out here?”

Lydia shook her head slowly a few strands of her fiery hair falling loose.

“I don’t know,” she said quietly, “I don’t remember. One moment I was taking a sip of champagne after a dance and the next I was outside and I saw—“

Allison embraced her friend letting her head rest on her shoulder. Isaac and Scott went to Derek.

“It’s her? The darach?” Scott asked, although Isaac was sure he already knew the answer. Derek nodded.

“Luckily I told the local superintendent a little bit about the other bodies and he sent for me when he found this one.”

“Derek—we have to do something—“ Isaac said, anger and frustration flaring to life inside him, “We can’t just keep letting innocent people get _killed._ ”

“You think I haven’t been trying? You think it’s easy trying to track down a powerful dark druid? To think two steps ahead of her?”

“No—but look, Isaac’s right.” Scott said, “Stiles thinks there’s a pattern to the killings—“

“I know what Stiles thinks,” Derek growled, “ But it’s more complicated than that now.”

“What do you mean?” Isaac asked.

“Why do you think this body was discovered here and not in Whitechapel where all the others were? Why do you think there’s a body right outside where you two and Miss Argent just happened to be tonight?” He gave them a moment to digest this information.

“It’s a warning.” Scott realized. Derek nodded.

“And a violent one. She knows that you’re on to her, knows that Miss Argent has seen her. And if you keep investigating she won’t stop at warnings.”

“He’s right,” it was Allison who had seen Lydia back inside and come to join them with Stiles trailing behind her.

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Scott asked.

“You need to lay low for a while,” Derek advised, “I’ll make your excuses at the station, just keep your heads down somewhere safe until Stiles has had time to examine this body and figure out the new pattern---“

“We’re just supposed to hide?” Isaac asked, sounding, even to his ears, a little like a petulant adolescent. But it stung him that they couldn’t do anything, made his claws ache, made his wolf want to bare it’s teeth,

“We can’t do anything until I’ve had time to figure out which group she’s targeting now. Once we know that we’ll have a chance of capturing her somehow.” Stiles chimed in, “You shouldn’t be out there risking your lives if we’re just stumbling around in the dark.” He added, looking at Scott in particular.

Isaac hesitated and looked to Allison whether for support, guidance or a better argument he wasn’t sure. She seemed deep in thought, worrying her bottom lip, her eyes far off.

“I think they’re right.” She said, focusing again and looking at him, “Besides I’ve got an idea of where we can go and what we can do in the meantime. Do you have a notepad?” she asked Derek, in a tone that said that his status as a Detective Inspector and alpha werewolf meant very little to her unless she proved helpful. Derek pulled out the pad he used to take notes. Allison wrote on two pages, tearing them both off, giving one to Derek and the other to Stiles, “Send word to this address the moment you know something.” Stiles and Derek nodded obediently; despite the somber circumstances he had to stifle a fond laugh at how easily she had cowed the two men.

They made their way away from the crowd of guests and onlookers now surrounding the Martin house and Allison hailed them a cab. They slipped inside and Isaac gladly closed the door to block out the chaos outside. He and Scott looked to Allison. Her brow was still furrowed as though she was thinking. She stared out the window for a few minutes, nibbling on her thumbnail before she sighed, opened a window, lent out and gave the driver an address.

Once they started off she turned to them and first she took their hands in hers.

“Inspector Hale was right.” She murmured, “She’s after us now. And I—I’m sorry if I got you two into this---”

Then Isaac saw it: not tears, not even moist eyes but a tightening of her jaw that said she was holding her tears in check. Reflexively he surged forward wrapping his free arm around her; she was still holding tightly to the other one.

“What in the world do you mean?” Scott asked

“I was the one who saw her—“

“You didn’t mean to!” Scott protested.

“—but I did go after her, stupidly went after her because I thought---“

“Because you were brave.” Isaac told her, pressing a kiss to her hair, “Because you wanted to stop her from hurting innocent people. This is not your fault. Scott and I aren’t as good as you, but we’re not exactly clueless: we would have found her eventually. And you know Scott would’ve have wanted to do something just as stupidly brave when we did, with me right behind him.”

“I would just hate for anything to happen to you two.” Allison said on a shaky breath. Isaac pulled her closer and Scott moved to sit beside her on her side of the carriage.

“Well, luckily, we have you to look after us,” Scott said and that at least brought a small smile to her face.

“We’ll all look after each other.” Isaac assured her.

They rode in silence for a while the light from the street lamps sweeping in and out of view.

“Where are you taking us?” Scott finally asked. Strangely that made Allison laugh.

“Somewhere I probably shouldn’t. But it’s the safest place I could think of for us to be right now. We’re going home, to my house. When we moved to London my father, the retired hunter of supernatural creatures, personally oversaw the building of it. It’s designed to withstand any attack that he could think of and then some.”

“That sounds perfect!” Scott said.

“Except I can’t imagine he’ll be too happy to see you in the company of two werewolves.” Isaac pointed out.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Allison confessed, “I’m worried about telling him about my nights in Whitechapel and how I ended up hunting a druid killer. I suppose it’s time he knew.”

So they sped on through the darkness, away from the bloody vengeance of the darach, and towards the hopefully forgiving sanctuary that was the house of one of the most dangerous hunters in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another shortie in which Allison's confession doesn't go quite as planned
> 
> EDIT: so there probably won't be another update until saturday night or sunday, just so everyon knows, I'll be busy with work on Sat, and I had a doctors appointment to deal with today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting close, i think there are probably only another few chapters. they'll probably be more plot based, but i might manage to slip in some porniness, just for fun cus, hey I'm writing it!

Allison had always preferred their country house to the new one in London, had always felt more at home in the ivy covered walls of the old manor than their new, modern mansion. But it had never looked more imposing than it did when she stood in front of it with Isaac and Scott in the middle of the night.

She had known that she would probably have to tell her father about her vigilante justice at some point. She had just always hoped that that point would be a long way off. She certainly hadn’t thought it would be at almost midnight on a foggy night with Scott and Isaac with her.

But it would be the safest place for them. And she wanted---needed--- to keep them safe.

They were greeted at the door by Bessie, one of the house maids, who took their coats and told Allison, when she asked, that the master was asleep.

“Well, you’d better go and wake him, I need to speak with him now.”

They retreated to the drawing room and Allison flopped down onto a chair, feeling like the wind had already been let out of her. She straightened, trying to make herself ready, trying to think of how she would break the news to her father. Maybe it would be best to just get it over with, do it quickly then deal with the consequences. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission isn’t that what they said. As long as he agreed to let Isaac and Scott stay here for a while, not matter how angry he was with her, he would see how important it was---

She heard footsteps and then her father was there in his pyjamas and a dressing robe. Even having just gotten up from bed he looked imposing.

“Allison, is everything---“ it was then that he spotted Scott and Isaac standing behind her chairs and his eyes turned to steel.

“Father, this is Sergeant McCall and Sergeant Lahey, they’re friends---“ Quick and painless, she reminded herself, “And werewolves.”

In the blink of an eye her father’s hand reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a shiny silver dagger.

“Father!” she rushed out of her chair, grabbing his hand, “Father they’re not dangerous. We’re here for your _help_.”

After a moment Lord Argent slipped the dagger back into his pocket but his gaze was still riveted to Isaac and Scott. She hadn’t missed the yellow flash of Isaac and Scott’s eyes when the knife had come out and she knew her father hadn’t either

“Father!” Allison tried again, “this is important. And I---I owe you an explanation.”

That got his attention at least.

“You might want to sit.” She suggested.

“I don’t think I do,” her father replied, his eyes flicking to the two wolves who were currently trying to make themselves look as unthreatening as possible.

“Fine….Father—“ she paused still not quite sure how to begin, “I---I know that things have been different since mother passed---“ a flash of something crossed her father’s face but it was gone to quickly for her to recognize it. They had barely talked about her mother since she had died. She had been like a heavy stone wall between the two of them, “and I understand why you wanted to get away from the country, from our old house. And I understand why you didn’t want to hunt anymore. But—I did. I wanted to do what I was good at. And I have been. For about a month now.”

Allison paused, waiting for whatever would come, shouting, stony silence, guilt?

When her father spoke, it was none of those things.

“Yes, I know.”

“What?!”

“Perhaps you’d better sit?” her father said and alarmingly, he was smiling. Allison steadied herself with her hand on the arm of a chair, but emphatically did not sit.

“You knew?!”

“Well, I suspected. Allison did you really think you could leave every night without my finding out at least once?”

“Well, frankly yes.” Allison confess, “I’m very good.”

“Yes.” Her father conceded, “But, even retired, I’m still just as good. Occasionally a little bit better. I assumed you were either meeting a lover or hunting. I confess, there were times when I wished it was a lover.”

For a second his eyes went to Scott and Isaac again in a look that clearly said that if either of them were the lovers than he would revise that hope. Allison suddenly felt quite hot and sweaty, as though she’d stepped in front of a roaring fire. _That_ was a conversation that would have to be very, very, very far away. Possibly on his deathbed, where he wouldn’t’ have access to any wolfsbane bullets.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“Well, I can’t say I liked it but I can understand why you did it. Now what’s happened?”

Allison told him, as simply as she could about hunting criminals in Whitechapel, about the killings that had happened and how she had learned about them from Scott and Isaac. How she had almost come face to face with the killer but how she had got away and how now they were in danger from her wrath.

“A darach…” Lord Argent’s voice was dark now, his hands clasped together in front of his face in contemplation.

“Now do you see why we need to stay here? We need somewhere safe and we need your help.”

Her father nodded and Allison let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

“Thank you.”

“I don’t know how much help I’ll be. The druids aren’t exactly a forthcoming people, I know much more about werewolves than I do about them.” He squeezed her hand in his broad callused one and his eyes roamed over her face, “You should get some sleep,” his eyes went to Scott and Isaac, the look slightly less kindly but less murderous than it had been earlier. Allison considered that progress.

Her father called for the maid and told her to take Isaac and Scott to some of the guest rooms in the east wing. Allison’s bedroom was in the west wing and she was sure this wasn’t a coincidence. They made their way to the large staircase in the main hall of the house and turned to go their separate ways. Allison wanted to say something but didn’t dare with her father close by. She went to her room.

She was glad to slip out of her dress and into a comfortable night gown but when she lay down she still felt restless. The adrenaline of the night was still coursing through her. Mostly it was the dead body, the realization that the darach was after them. But the feeling of being with Scott and Isaac lingered too: she could remember the feeling of Isaac inside her, could remember the feeling of both their mouths on her nipples. She felt bereft after the pleasure of the night had been interrupted by something so gruesome.

Just as she had resigned herself to a night of restless twisting and turning she heard the door open. She hadn’t heard any footsteps but when she looked up she realized why: it was Isaac and Scott. Wolves didn’t make much noise. She liked the idea that they had found their way to her bedroom by her scent. She sat up. Part of her wanted to joke and quip, to try and lighten the mood. But another art wanted to try and reclaim the night that had been stolen from them. She opened her arms to them and they crawled into bed beside her. Scott slung his arms low around her hips; Isaac lay his head on her breast, practically begging for his hair to be petted. Allison almost smiled at all the little things she had learned about them in such a short time. She wanted to learn more; everything she could.

“What are we going to do?” Scott asked quietly.

“What do you mean?”

“You said you had someplace for us to go and something we could do while we were here?”

“Oh—our library. It rivals even Stiles’, we should look through it. And load up on supplies, we are completely unrivaled in that area.” She said, stifling a yawn.

She found herself more tired now, the warmth from Scott and Isaac seeping into her deep into her chest. They would be safe for tonight. The sky continued to lighten imperceptibly from dark black, to navy to purple and Allison’s eyes slipped closed .


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after some brief outdoor sexy times, Stiles arrives with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self betad as usual.

Isaac and Scott, by some miracle managed to wake up early enough to return to their rooms before anyone was awake. Isaac, for his part hadn’t done so willingly; he would have loved to have stayed  and woken up with the two of them but the memory of Lord Argent’s steely gaze had made him think twice.

During the morning they passed the time waiting to hear from Stiles or Derek by searching through the Argent’s immense library. Not all of the books were about the supernatural but there were more than enough of them that were. The three of them started sifting through large, often strange looking tomes and soon found themselves bogged down in information, some of which was helpful, but most of which was just plain frightening or odd. They decided the best thing to do would be to take some of the most promising books outside into the fresh air of the garden. The weather was lovely, warm with a light breeze. The atmosphere was so different from the night before it almost felt as though the dead body in front of the Martin’s house, the darach’s threat, could have been a bad dream. It made Isaac feel bittersweet, made him want to soak up as much of this strange safe eden as he could. The three of them sat under a large oak tree in a secluded corner of the garden, side by side, wading through the texts but the feeling of the sun bathing his skin was distracting Isaac. And making him want to distract Allison and Scott.

Allison was sitting with her legs folded sideways under her, her feet and (stockingless) ankles peeping out beyond the edge of her skirt, a temptation he couldn’t resist. He set aside his book and reached out to caress her ankle lightly. She jerked out of her reverie to look at him.

“What are you doing?”

Isaac put on his best “I’m a sweet innocent puppy” face, “Nothing at all. I didn’t want to interrupt your reading.” His hand climbed higher, slipping underneath her skirt and up her calf.

“He’s a horrible tease,” Scott said noticing the commotion and setting his book down in the grass as well. He felt Scott shift up behind him, pressed close against his back.

“We’re _outside_.” Allison said trying very hard to be stern and continue reading, “My _father_ is just inside the house. And Derek or Stiles could be here at any moment.”

Isaac was undeterred, his hand curling around Allison’s thigh and despite her arguments he could hear her heart beating faster, felt her legs shifting apart. He moved closer, slipping between them and taking her book form her hands. She didn’t protest but she looked at him severely, only the edges of her mouth curling upward.

“Maybe I enjoy a little danger…” Isaac said.

“It won’t just be danger if my father finds us, it’ll be death.”

“But what a way to go…” Isaac replied and that finally surprised a chuckle from Allison. She looked at the both of them and then over her shoulder. The tree protected them from the view of anyone in the house and the walls of the garden were high enough to give an illusion of privacy. When she turned back she leant in toward Isaac and kissed him, frantic, heady kisses as though she were trying to get as much of him as she could before they had to face the real world again.

He moved the hand under her skirt higher, pressing against her cunt through her underwear. She was already wet. He pushed her drawers aside and touched her where she was warm and slick. She bit down on his bottom lip at the feeling and pulled away, her breath coming fast. Scott moved in beside him and pressed his mouth to Allison’s neck while Isaac worked his fingers between her legs. She felt amazing, her hips writhing against his touch. He only pulled his fingers away for a second to hold them up to Scott’s mouth. Scott took the cue and sucked on them, wetting them. Isaac returned to teasing her, his fingers moving fast against her.  He pressed a finger inside her, the heel of his hand kissing her clit every time he moved it and he could feel her tightening around him. She was trying to keep quiet as the pleasure built in her, but his and Scott’s names kept slipping out in breathy whispers to float away on the afternoon breeze. Isaac worked his hand faster and faster and Allison scrabbled for purchase on the grass.

“Quick---“ she murmured, grabbing Isaac’s wrist and holding on tight. She arched against him as she came with a desperate whine.

As Allison recovered, her eyes dreamy and her face flushed, Scott pushed Isaac down so he was lying on his back with his head in Allison’s lap. Scott’s eyes darted to the house to make sure they were still alone, and then undid Isaac’s trousers, pulling his hard, leaking cock loose. He licked his lips and then wrapped them around Isaac. Allison rubbed a hand across his chest, teasing his nipples through his shirt while Scott took him deeper into his warm mouth, pulling and sucking. His tongue worked up and down Isaac’s shaft and when Allison’s other hand threaded through Scott’s hair to urge him on both men moaned. Isaac came quickly, Scott swallowing his come while he shoved a hand down his trousers to bring himself off. It was all quick and slightly messy and downright wonderful. Isaac wanted to hold on to the moment a little longer but they were all too aware of the house behind them and the weight of responsibility that had been placed on them. Too soon they were straightening themselves up and carrying their books inside determined to find more and this time to actually find something useful in them.

But as they were making their way, Scott stopped and when Isaac looked back he could see him tilting his head slightly, listening. Isaac concentrated for a moment and then he heard it too. Carriage wheels outside the house. They clattered to a halt very close. Isaac sniffed and caught, above the everyday smells of London, a chemical smell, like formaldehyde, along with the smell of hair pomade with a hint of sugar and lemony tea.

“Stiles!” Scott said. They let the books drop where they were and hurried to the front door. They got there just as the maid was letting Stiles in and taking his hat. The doctor looked drained and pale. Isaac felt a stab of guilt; he hadn’t slept well or long last night, but at least he had slept. Yet despite his bedraggled appearance there was a light in Stiles’ eyes as he turned to the three of them that made Isaac hopeful.

The three of them together all but dragged Stiles to the library and then stared at him expectantly.

“I know who she’s after now.” Stiles said, getting straight to the point.

“Who?” Scott asked.

“Well, the most recent victim was a prominent doctor in Whitechapel but I didn’t put two and two together until I remembered something about the other victim: he was a taxidermist, but he had studied to be a veterinarian and according to some of his neighbors he occasionally took care of pets and stray animals.”

“So she’s after doctors?” Allison asked.

“Yes. The books that I’ve read about druid lore call them healers.”

“So, what do we do now? Go to all the doctors in Whitechapel and what, warn them?” Scott had started pacing. Surprisingly, Stiles didn’t seem to share his energy. Indeed he was looking slightly furtive.

“Uh, no…actually I have a plan. But you’re not going to like it.” He said looking at Scott.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean---she’s looking for healers. And she’s also looking to hurt any of you, to send a message….and well, I’m your best friend Scott and I haven’t exactly been uninvolved in this case. I think if I give her the chance---“

Isaac saw the comprehension dawn on Scott’s face only to be replacd a second later by horror, anger and frustration.

“Stiles you can’t honestly be suggesting what I think you are? You can’t think that, that putting yourself in harm’s way—“

“It would work!” Stiles objected, “I’m sure it would, and no one else would have to die---“

“Unless _you_ did!”  Scott replied, close to shouting, “You’ve seen what she’s done, you can’t think that you can go up against that!”

“No, I can’t,” Stiles agreed and Scott looked momentarily stymied, “Not alone. But if you all were there with me, and Derek, we would stand a chance.”

“A trap?” Allison asked and Stiles nodded. She seemed impressed. Isaac had to admit that, though dangerous the plan seemed like a good one. And at least they knew the risks. Stiles was right, no other innocent person would have to suffer if this worked. But Scott was still looking mutinous and Isaac could understand; he wouldn’t exactly be thrilled if Scott or Allison were suggesting being the bait for a powerful and vengeful druid. Stiles stepped forward putting his hands on his friend’s shoulders.

“Scott, this is the best way to end this. And we’ll plan it out, step by step. We’ll be prepared.”

For a moment Scott said nothing, but finally he pulled Stiles in for a tight hug.

“You’re damned right we’ll be prepared. “ Scott said, releasing him.

“I’ll get my dad. And order some tea,” Allison added, “Something tells me we’ll need it.”

And a few minutes later as they sat down in the library Isaac realized she was right. If they wanted to be safe they needed to cover all their bases, needed to be two steps ahead of the darach. They would be working well into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the darach is captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short action-packed chapter. I wanted tofocus more on allison, isaac and scott than on the mystery so sorrry if you were looking for something more climactic. Next chapter is the last and it'll probably be something fun and epilogue-y with a little smut thrown in for good measure. I've got work tomorrow but i'm hoping to get it up on friday. self betad as usual.

The sights and sounds of Whitechapel at night were familiar to Scott. After spending so much time patrolling it’s streets and looking after its citizens he knew the area like the back of his hand.

But tonight felt different. Tonight it seemed strange and dangerous, the shadows darker, all the streets shrouded in uncertainty.

And Stiles was down there in those streets.

For what felt like the hundredth time that night Scott pushed down the fear that was rising in his chest. If he focused too much on that now, thought too much about his best friend who was at this very minute dangling himself like a worm on a fishing hook hoping to catch the darach he knew he would be paralyzed. And he couldn’t afford that tonight.

He, Isaac and Allison rested for a moment on a rooftop. They had been following behind Stiles as he wandered through Whitechapel, ostensibly doing some errands and visiting a few clients, but really just waiting, hoping to draw out the darach. The three of them had followed him, using Allison’s extensive knowledge of the roofs of the borough and a little bit of werewolf prowess to protect Stiles and watch over him. Derek was out there somewhere too, but had insisted that he would do better on his own. It was late and they had been at it for almost an hour with no sign of the druid. Each moment that passed, each second Stiles was out there longer than he needed to be felt like a thorn in Scott’s side. Stiles had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, he had known Scott before and after the bite, had stayed his friend when he became a werewolf. Scott had been born an only child but Stiles was his brother in everything but blood…

He felt Allison put a hand on his shoulder, clasping it tight.

“She’ll come soon,” Allison assured him, “It’ll work.” Her voice was tired and her hand on his shoulder was cold. She might not have been as vulnerable as Stiles but her chilled skin reminded him that she was still human. Beside him Isaac was still as a statue, his face stony and unreadable but Scott knew he felt the same way.

“I just hate waiting.” Scott replied. Allison nodded, gripping her bow tighter. She had brought it with her tonight along with a quicker of arrows all of which had strange ruins and symbols on them. Her father had brought them down from the Argent’s attic along with a few other weapons for her arsenal. But Scott, having seen her handiwork before, knew she was best with her bow.

Scott looked down on the gas lit streets and saw Stiles resting on a bench in the middles of a small square. He couldn’t see his face from this far away but his friend’s shoulders were slumped; he knew he must be tired. For a moment he scented the air and smelt something strange and dark. Was it just his fear or---

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw something move, something dark and quick like a moving shadow. The next minute the street lamps flared and then were snuffed out.

Scott’s heart jumped and he let his wolf rise to the surface, let the wolf’s yellow eyes see through the darkness. He found Stiles’ who had risen to his feet. And then, on the other side of the square…

The darach.

She was only a shape in the blackness but he saw her moving quickly and stealthily towards Stiles who was trying to grope his way through the darkness.

Scott jumped down from the roof the pavement a hard shock against his feet. He ran towards the square, the sound of Isaac and Allison’s feet close behind him. He saw another figure run out from an alley on the opposite stquare and Scott knew that Derek was with them.

“Stiles!!!” Scott called out, knowing that his friend would be unable to see the danger rushing towards him. But at the sound the darach turned towards them and realized her mistake.

Scott cursed himself as she turned around and ran back the way she came. He let the anger course through him, his claws unfurling, his teeth sharpening into fangs.

He and Isaac pulled ahead racing after the dark figure as she tried to lose them down a side road but she was still out of reach.

Scott heard a _snick_ and then felt something brush past his ear. He saw the darach ahead of them stumble. He felt another disturbance in the air and the darach fell to the ground.

Scott’s eyes were blazing, his claws ready to attack as they finally reached the fallen figure. He reached out and wrapped a hand around the darach’s throat. She had an arrow in each leg and Scott almost wanted to smile. He heard the other’s catch up with him just as the hood of the woman’s cloak fell back.

She was beautiful, her high cheekbones, large eyes and shapely lips flared to life as the gas lamps came back on above them. But there was something dark in her eyes that made Scott, werewolf or not, afraid. He felt Isaac kneel down next to him and he turned around to make sure they were alright. Allison still had her bow aimed at the woman and Derek had transformed, growling low and menacingly, his eyes bright red. Stiles stepped forward from behind them and Scott let out a sigh of relief. Then he saw Stiles reach into the pocket of his coat and pull out a handful of something powdery. He stepped forward carefully and stood over the woman.

“Show us your real face…” he said and threw the powder at her. She convulsed. Scott and Isaac had to hold her down as she thrashed and screeched, the sound high pitched and painful.

When Scott looked up her face had changed. Three long slash marks covered it as though she had been attacked. The scars contorted and warped her face leaving no traces of the beauty he had seen just a moment ago.

“Mistletoe.” Stiles explained, “It forces her into her true form.”

The darach tried to lash out at Stiles but Isaac and Scott held her back. It was not as hard this time, the mistletoe seemed to have sapped her strength. Her movements were slower and her eyes were clouded. Allison knelt down and pulled a pair of handcuffs from within her cloak. They had the same strange symbols on them as her arrows had. As Allison twisted the creature onto her back to secure the cuffs she paused.

“Why did you do it?” she asked, a curiously intense look on her face, “Why? What was so important that you had to kill innocent people to get it?” The woman answered with one word.

“Revenge”

It was the wrong word. Allison gave her wrists an unforgiving twist as she clicked the cuffs shut and then stood to let Derek drag the woman to her feet.

“I’ll have to take her down to the station although I have no idea how I’m going to explain any of this to the superintendent.”

They stepped out onto the street and after Derek gave a loud whistle a police wagon clattered into view. When they looked at him questioningly he simply shrugged.

“I came prepared.”

“I should go with you,” Stiles chimed . Scott was about to object, knowing that Stiles’ hadn’t gotten much sleep over the past view days but Stiles preempted him, “I want to ask her some questions, I probably won’t get a better chance than now. Besides, Derek’s a horrible liar, he’s going to need my help.”

Scott nodded and stepped forward to embrace him, glad he was safe, unable to think all the things that could have gone wrong tonight.

They watched the carriage pull away and suddenly Scott felt tired, felt the danger and responsibility of the past couple of days weighing him down. He leant back against the alley wall and grabbed Isaac and Allison’s arms, pulling them towards him. He wrapped his arms around them, needing to feel that they were both alive and safe. Even if they hadn’t been alone in the middle of the night he would have done it, would have needed to feel both of them. If he listened he could hear both of their heartbeats together. They stood like that for a few minutes, catching their breath, finally realizing that they had done it, that they had found the killer and taken her down. Scott felt a chuckle escape him and turned to Allison.

“Those were two amazing shots,” he said, “How did you manage that when it was so dark?”

Allison smiled and he finally saw the person he knew break through the tough hunter façade she had worn all night.

“It wasn’t that hard actually. I was right behind you and you two could see her perfectly. I just looked at you two and followed your eyes.”

It felt right, the three of them working in unison without even thinking about it.

“We should go home.” Isaac murmured. It was Allison who asked the important question,

“Where’s home?”

Scott shrugged.

“I don’t care,” he admitted, “Anywhere. Any place that we can be together.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kind of epilogue to tie things up(with a little bit o' smut and also some feels)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm so glad that people read it. Thanks guys!

And so the streets of Whitechapel were safe again. The residents woke the next day to a renewed sense of safety and news soon spread that the mysterious killer’s reign of terror was over. Derek received a commendation from the Superintendent for his work and Scott and Isaac were both promoted. Even Stiles garnered a rush of unexpected celebrity from his rumored involvement in the thrilling case. For a while all four of them enjoyed some local renown. And if no one ever found out about the involvement of a certain shadowy vigilante, so much the better, it meant she could continue her work unoticed.

Later that year, at the tail end of a long summer, the high society of London got a shock when Allison Argent married the newly made Inspector McCall. Everyone who was anyone agreed that it was a horrible match; granted Miss Argent had never been considered a beauty or a society darling but for the daughter of a lord to marry someone without a title, a common police officer, a _working man_ was almost unheard of. Using her dowry and her considerable inheritance the couple had purchased a small home in London and despite the rumors and the talk the couple were soon settled and seemed very happy.

Everyone was so busy whispering about the scandalous match to notice that Inspector McCall’s good friend Isaac Lahey had moved into rooms right next door to them; or to notice that Inspector Lahey was a frequent guest in the McCall house, often staying late into the night and emerging early in the morning, presumably after visiting them for breakfast. Clearly the newlyweds had a very good friend in the tall blonde inspector, but he was even less important than Scott and was often overlooked. Which meant that that very few people noticed that when the young couple went off on their honeymoon to France Isaac too had taken a leave of absence…

\--------------------------------

In a small town in the French countryside the light was streaming through the stained glass of the local church and Allison stood up on her toes to kiss Isaac as the priest beside them finished the service. She pressed her lips to his gently and felt the sunlight on her face, felt Scott’s presence behind them and had to remember not to reach out to him. After all he was only supposed to be Isaac’s best man.

The gray haired little priest sent them on their way with his congratulations and a marriage license in hand. They had used fake surnames but Allison cherished the piece of paper none the less; once they went back to England it would be the only proof that Isaac was just as much hers as Scott was. But she didn’t want to think about that now, not in this beautiful secluded place where they could live, for just a little while exactly the way they wanted to.

Isaac held her hand as they walked down the quaint cobbled streets, Scott at their side. Allison ran her thumb over her new ring; she wore the one Scott had given her around her neck, tucked away out of sight underneath her dress.

“Congratulations.” Scott told them, “And what would the newlyweds like to do now?”

“Well, it is our wedding night---or afternoon,” Isaac whispered close to her ear.

They hurried back to the little inn they were staying at, rushed up the stairs and close the door on the entire world.

“Would you mind if I kissed your husband?” Scott asked her while she was unbuttoning her dress.

“Of course not.”

Scott cupped Isaac’s face and took his mouth, devouring it and stripping him of his clothes. Allison watched and undressed; it was still hot here and she gave a little sigh when she was finally bare, the air cool on her skin.

Scott had managed to get Isaac down to his pants and Allison slipped in behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She trailed them up and down his chest as she felt Scott pull his pants off. She pinched and teased his nipples, making him moan. While Scott took his own clothes off She let her hand dip lower, teasing the head of Isaac’s cock. Scott was watching her as Isaac thrust into her hand and when he stepped out of his trousers he went to his knees in front of Isaac, kissing his thighs and hips. When Allison held his cock and Scott licked the head Isaac shuddered and stumbled back against the wall. Scott followed, chuckling,

“Consider this my wedding present.”

“Oh, do I get a present too?” Allison asked.

“Definitely.”

While he continued suckling Isaac’s cock, Allison moved to stand in front of Isaac, spreading her legs to make room for Scott. She leant up and kissed Isaac, tasting his lips in long slow bites, sucking on his tongue while she reached a hand down to run her fingers through Scott’s hair.  The wet sounds of Scott’s mouth made her heart race as she pressed against Isaac, her breasts against his chest. She felt his hips speed up, heard Scott hum around him in pleasure. Isaac was close, letting out little whimpers and moans against Allison’s mouth. Finally he pulled out of Scott’s mouth with a wet pop and stroked himself as he came, his come splashing across his own hand and Allison’s stomach.

Allison barely had time to catch her breath before Scott swung around and grabbed her hips, sweeping her legs over his shoulders. Isaac, his eyes still heavy with lust and his smile satiated, helped support her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as Scott buried his face between her legs. He parted her lips with his thumbs and kissed her, sucking at her warmth and wetness. Every time his tongue flicked out against her she cried out, pressing closer against him. He licked her up and down, tasting all of her, but he always ended up back at her clit. For a moment he stayed there, letting her writhe against his tongue; she bit down on Isaac’s neck and came.

In a haze of limbs and kisses the pushed Scott down onto the bed. Allison fingered herself open gently and then straddled him, sinking down onto him. Isaac sat above Scott, holding his wrists together as Allison rode him to completion.

\--------------------

Later, after they had thoroughly exhausted themselves and had time to regain their energy, they took a walk out near the edge of town, to a field full of bright green grass and wildflowers. The air was fragrant and the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. They were quite alone and Allison could have been perfectly happy if it hadn’t been for something that had been niggling at her since they had emerged from the church earlier.

“It’s the same as that night at the masquerade…” she said as she stood between Isaac and Scott, admiring their unimpeded view of the beautiful countryside.

“What do you mean?” Scott asked

She smoothed her skirts and sat down in the grass, settling her parasol in her lap before she answered.

“It’s still unfair. You two couldn’t dance that night; and you can’t marry now. Even if Isaac and I had to do it secretly at least we could do it.”

She grabbed their hands and pulled them down to sit in front of her.

“There’s very little we can do about that. Sometimes life isn’t fair.” Isaac said, his eyes far away and sad. Scott said nothing and that, even more than the look in Isaac’s eyes made her heart hurt.

She couldn’t stand it. She didn’t care that they couldn’t be married, they loved each other as much as they loved her and she loved them.

She plucked a few flowers from the ground and delicately tied them together into two small circles. She took Scott’s hand.

“Do you, Scott McCall, take Isaac Lahey to be your husband, for better or worse for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?” she asked as she slid one of the flower rings onto his finger. Scott’s smile was small and somewhat sad.

“I do.”

She took Isaac’s hand.

“And do you, Isaac Lahey, take Scott McCall to be your husband, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part?”

Isaac’s bright blue eyes flicked to Scott and he simply nodded as Allison slipped on the ring.

“You may kiss you husband,” she said, addressing both of them. She opened her parasol, shielding them from view of the town, though it was far away. They kissed, not the passionate kiss of earlier in the day, but a quiet, reverent kiss, a secret between the three of them.

After a few moments Allison flung her parasol aside and lay back on the grass, closing her eyes and feeling the setting sun on her face. She felt Isaac and Scott lie down beside her.

In a few days they would return to England, and some of their freedom would slip away. It would not be horrible; she would still be happy, she would still be able to go at night and use her skills in the slums of London. She would still have the two of them, if even only in private.

And she would have this moment, when they three of them were truly joined together. She would have the smell of flowers and the setting sun and her two lovers beside her.


End file.
